


Og det var kjærlighet ved første...

by Amfelia



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, kjærlighet ved første blikk?, sumolog, tropefest
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amfelia/pseuds/Amfelia
Summary: En liten historie om hvordan fylla har skylda, men ting likevel ordner seg til slutt.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 402
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

Lørdag 12:34

Hjernen min banker hardt og i takt med hjertet. Det er så høyt at jeg klarer ikke å fokusere på noe annet. Bank, bank, bank, som en kompromissløs snekker som prøver å hamre seg ut gjennom skallen. Jeg ber han om å slutte, men han hører ikke på meg. 

Dette er et av de tilfellene jeg er villig til å tilby mye penger for en tidsvender, sånn at jeg kan snu tiden tilbake til sånn cirka akkurat før jeg valgte å drikke de tre jägershotsene på vorset i går. Som må være et av de dummeste valgene jeg har tatt i nyere tid. Hadde jeg ikke latt Magnus overtale meg til det ville jeg ikke drukket så mye på byen. Så i det store regnestykket er jeg bombesikker på at det er de som er grunnen til at Napoelon og hele den føkkings hæren hans har tatt plass i hodet. 

Dritgøy på vorset, bare oss gutta hjemme hos Magnus, musikken på full guffe. Vi ga oss da naboen begynte å klage, og minnene er fra hva som skjedde utover kvelden er som en film laget med en linse uten autofokus. Det eneste jeg er ganske sikker på er at det ikke ble noe hook up på meg, som var hovedgrunnen til at Jonas dro meg ut i første omgang. Kanskje like greit, for om jeg ikke kan huske hvordan jeg kom meg hjem ville jeg neppe vært i stand til å gjøre noe med en potensiell hook up. Fyllasex er jeg ferdig med, jeg vil ha noe ekte, noe som varer. Lettere sagt enn gjort, for å si det sånn. Ikke at jeg har prøvd så veldig hardt i det siste. 

Apropos Jonas, nå husker jeg hvorfor jeg våknet så tidlig. Jonas har satt i gang kaffemaskinen på kjøkkenet. Den bråker som ville helvete, og jeg trodde vi hadde en avtale om den kun skal brukes når vi er våkne begge to, eller burde vært våkne for å rekke en forelesning. Ikke lørdagsmorgenen når klokken har så vidt passert… Vent litt, hva er klokka? Og hvor pokker er telefonen min? Herregud, jeg håper jeg fikk den med meg hjem i går. Føkk. Jeg bør ikke ha mista telefonen min, pappa kommer til å frike, den jeg har nå var gave fra han fordi jeg knuste den gamle. I fylla. Det siste vet ikke pappa, da. 

Jeg finner den til slutt, godt gjemt under hodeputa, av en eller annen idiotisk grunn. Og klokka er over tolv, ja. Da er kanskje kaffemaskin innafor likevel? Bør sikkert komme meg opp og få i meg litt koffein og paracet. Ønsket om å snu meg i senga, trekke dyna godt over hodet og sove til i morgen er nettopp bare det, et ønske. 

Beina nekter å samarbeide de første stegene, jeg sjangler de få meterne frem til døra. Blæra skriker og jeg spurter ut på badet. Prøver å ikke se meg selv i speilet, håret mitt står sikkert i alle retninger og ansiktet er garantert minst like bleikt som det var i går. Trenger ikke gjøre starten på dagen dårligere med å se resultatet av gårsdagens flatfyll. Fy faen, Isak fra i går. 

En glovarm kaffekopp blir dyttet inn i hendene mine med det samme jeg tråkker over dørstokken til kjøkkenet. Er det nok til å tilgi Jonas den brutale vekkingen? Jeg tar en slurk, og ja, det er nok. “Takk, ass.” Jeg synker ned på den ene kjøkkenstolen. Å flytte ut av kollektivet og inn sammen med Jonas etter Nissen er det smarteste jeg har gjort. 

“Jeg hadde tenkt å komme inn på rommet ditt og sjekke om du var i live.” Han høres forbløffende frisk og opplagt ut, og når jeg ser nøye på han så er han det også. Ikke en eneste blå ring å spore under øynene. 

“Akkurat nå skulle jeg ønske jeg ikke var det.” Jeg prøver å dempe tømmermennene med håndbaken mot øynene. Uten hell. “Har vi noe paracet eller ibux?”

Jonas slenger en oransje pakke mot meg. “Her.”

Det brenner nedover halsen når jeg svelger to tabletter med en solid slurk litt for varm kaffe. Shit, det var kanskje ikke så smart. Gjort er gjort. 

Jonas legger hodet litt til siden, ser på meg med det underfundige blikket sitt, Er det medlidenhet jeg sporer? “Ble det sent i går?”

“Jeg vet ikke. Det siste jeg husker er at Magnus dro meg ut på dansegulvet. Alt etter det er tåkete.” 

Jeg danser aldri, det er ikke min stil. Det sier litt om hvor full jeg var at jeg frivillig ble med på dansegulvet. Nakken er stiv, et klassisk tegn på at jeg ikke bare har danset, jeg har danset. Faen. “Men hvor ble det av deg? Sist jeg husker så skulle du bort å prate med hun blonde. Ble det noe på deg, eller?”

“Nei. Da vi kom hjem til henne var hun alt for full til at det fristet. Jeg fikk i henne litt vann før hun ramla så godt som bevisstløs ned på sofaen, og så dro jeg bare hjem.” Jonas tar en slurk av kaffen, koppen dekker halve ansiktet, sånn at jeg ikke klarer å tolke uttrykket hans. 

“Wow. For en gentleman.” Jeg prøver å lette på stemningen med en spøk. Jonas har vært singel en stund nå, og selv om han sier at han velger det selv, vet jeg han kunne tenke seg en kjæreste. Eller noe enda mer. 

Han trekker på skuldrene. “Jeg la igjen nummeret mitt og hun teksta meg i sted, sa takk. Vi skal kanskje sees igjen til uken.”

Jeg har dessverre hørt denne historien litt for mange ganger, men hodet er for vondt og takknemligheten for kaffekoppen for stor til at jeg orker ta det opp. Han vet det godt nok selv uansett, ikke vits i gjøre vondt verre. 

Å nevne det vil forresten være å finne den største steinen i glasshuset, mitt eget kjærlighetsliv er heller ikke noe å rope hurra. Eller, mangelen på ett. Tre måneder, tre uker og fem dager siden sist gang. Ikke at jeg teller eller noe. Trenger ikke det når jeg har gutta. Jeg tar heller en ny slurk kaffe, kjenner hvordan koffeinet begynner å ta tak. “Når kom du hjem? Jeg husker ikke når du dro en gang...” 

“Rett før deg, hadde heldigvis ikke sovna da du ramla inn døra. Du var omtrent like stille som en snublende flodhest.”

“Sorry.”

“Null stress, neste gang er det sikkert meg. Men jeg var litt skuffa over at du kom alene.”

“Neste gang må dere ikke la meg drikke så mye, litt større sjanse for å finne noen da.” I det samme jeg sier det hører jeg en stemme i hodet mitt som sier navnet mitt, og fingrene mine klør på et ømt sted på armen. Har jeg fått myggstikk? Er ikke det litt sent på året? Jonas flytter blikket sitt fra meg og ned til armen min, der fingrene på venstrehånda forsøker å klø bort irritasjonen. 

“Hva faen, Isak? Når fikk du den tatoveringen?”

Hæh, tatovering? Jeg stirrer på Jonas, det han sier gir ikke mening. Jeg har ikke noe tatovering, har aldri vært min greie, er liksom ikke typen til det. 

Blikket mitt flytter seg mot der Jonas peker, og jeg er to sekunder unna å få kaffen i retur. På høyre underarm er definitivt noe som ligner veldig på en tatovering. Den er plassert et par centimetre fra håndleddet, et nesten helt svart bilde. Jeg gnir tommelen mot huden, det kan jo være at Magnus har tegnet på meg med tusj, det vil ikke være første gang han kødder med meg i fylla. 

“Ble du så full i går at du ikke husker at du tatoverte deg?”

Jeg rister på hodet. “Nei?” Faen, så full kan jeg vel ikke ha vært? Riktignok er det litt hull i tidslinjen fra da Jonas forsvant til i dag tidlig, men jeg ville vel husket en tatovering? Gjør ikke slike ting veldig vondt? Ikke ser huden rundt sår ut heller, ikke sånn som Magnus sin gjorde etter at han fikk tatovert inn et uendelighetssymbol på hofta. Han gikk med plaster over i en uke. Det er ingenting som tyder på at dette er en fersk tatovering. 

Det er garantert tusj, og jeg går bort til kjøkkenvasken for å prøve med zalo. De sier at en dråpe er nok, men ikke nå. Selv ikke tre runder med skrubbing får bort merket, eneste jeg oppnår er at huden rundt blir rød av irritasjon. 

“Gikk den bort?” 

Jeg rekker frem armen, sånn at Jonas får se med egne øyne at merket er i aller høyeste grad fortsatt der. Aner ikke hva det skal forestille, et kolon, etterfulgt av en parentes og et nytt kolon. Det gir absolutt ingen mening. Pekefingeren til Jonas stryker over den, det kiler og jeg trekker armen tilbake. 

“Og du husker ikke hvordan du har fått den?”

Jeg prøver nok en gang å grave i en hukommelse full av bomull, men ingenting dukker opp. 

“Tror du det er…?” Jonas lar spørsmålet henge i luften, men det er nok til at det bruser i ørene mine. Shit, nei. Det kan ikke være?

“Faen. Men ville jeg visst det om det skjedde? Er det ikke poenget med greia, at man skal vite det når man får det?” Jeg angrer skikkelig for at jeg ikke fulgte bedre med i timene på ungdomsskolen. Vi hadde om det da, men gutta var mest opptatt av å stille læreren inngående spørsmål om sjelevennsex for å få jentene til å fnise, og læreren ønsket nok at han var et helt annet sted. Kunnskapen fra de timene hjelper meg ikke en dritt nå. 

“Hadde du den før vi gikk ut i går?”

“Jeg vetta faen jeg?” Jeg prøver å konsentrere meg, men det er vanskelig når hodepine og panikk har laget hakkemat av hjernen min. Jeg dusjet før vorset, tok på meg skjorte. Hvis den var der da må jeg jo ha sett det da jeg kledde på meg? 

“Jeg tror ikke det. Men, jeg ville jo ha husket om jeg fikk en tatovering, liksom. Det er ikke noe man glemmer, og jeg har ikke vært full siden den gangen hos Eva… Og denne ser ikke ny ut. Faen.” 

Dette må googles, og det ser ut til at Jonas har samme tanke, for han er allerede i gang på telefonen sin. Fem minutter senere har jeg ikke kommet en millimeter lenger, ble ikke en dritt klokere av de få treffene jeg fikk opp, for det meste bare gamle myter og overtro og noen linker på wiki til faglitteratur jeg ikke får tak i nå. “Det står faen meg ikke en dritt om det, jo?”

“Jeg vet. Fant en lenke til senter man kan få hjelp, men det er ikke åpent før på mandag.”

Mandag føles uendelig langt unna. 

Det piper i begge telefonene, Magnus har skrevet noe i gruppechaten. Jeg overlater det til Jonas, orker ikke deale med Magnus nå, på toppen av det hele. 

“Han lurer på om det er greit om han kommer?”

“Nå?”

Fingrene til Jonas hamrer på telefonen, og jeg trenger ikke sjekke for å vite at Magnus svarer umiddelbart, det holder med den endeløse duringen på bordet. “Om en time?” Jonas sier det som et spørsmål, men vi vet begge at det ikke er det. Hvis Magnus vil komme så gjør han det. 

Jeg slipper ut et uunngåelig sukk. “Be han ta med mat i det minste.” 

Jonas flirer, og skal man dømme etter mengden smilefjes som fyller opp skjermen min, er ordren mottatt. 

“Jeg går i dusjen. Kanskje denne her forsvinner i vask.” sier jeg og peker på merket og går ut på badet akkompagnert av en uvakker, plystret versjon av Jahn Teigens Optimist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hva kan jeg si? Man tror man er ferdig å skrive fanfic og så ramler en historie ned i hodet og insisterer høyt på å få komme ut, og jeg lyttet. Jeg fortsetter i tropesjangeren og har det gøy med å leke med klisjeer, SKAM-referanser og for det meste ren og uhildet fluff. Noe som er nødvendig en vår der utfordringene har kommet seilende den ene etter den andre. 
> 
> Artemis har betalest og heiet på meg, som vanlig. Ville ikke vært det foruten. ❤️
> 
> Historien blir oppdatert sånn ca. en gang i uken gjennom sommeren hvis alt går som det skal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg er veldig glad jeg sa hver uke-ish, for de siste dagene har ikke vært ideelle for skriving, alt for varmt til at hjernen går på mer enn ca. halv kapasitet og posting i går utgikk med skyhøye kneløft. Men i dag fikk jeg nyttet en liten luke med skygge og litt vind og fullført dette kapittelet. 
> 
> Artemis har vært beta denne gangen også, og sørget blant annet for at slutten ble hakket bedre enn det jeg hadde foreslått. Tusen takk!

Lørdag 13:40

“Halla, gutta.” Magnus er altfor våken og opplagt til å ha vært like full som meg i går. Jeg ville hatet han et lite øyeblikk hadde det ikke vært for at lyden av Magnus blander seg med duften av fastfood og jeg har enda ikke spist frokost. Han overlater maccernposene til oss, slenger skoa av seg og setter kursen mot stua uten å vente. 

Jeg åpner posen og stapper fire fries i kjeften før jeg følger etter. Det smaker nesten like godt som det lukter, til tross for at de er lunkne. “Takk, Mags!” Jeg slenger meg ned i den andre sofaen, Jonas kommer inn i stua med glass og en svær flaske cola. Verdens beste venner.

Magnus har åpnet posen sin og bruker den som spisebrikke, når han danderer maten på bordet foran seg. “Formen?” 

Jonas ler og peker på meg. “Han har det verre enn meg. Tror han angrer på de shottene dere tok på vorset.”

“Haha, ja, sant det. Hvorfor gjorde vi det?”

“Det var din ide, Mags.”

“Nei, var det?” Han ser uendelig forvirra ut. “Føkk, Vilde var så sur da jeg kom hjem. Sa jeg stinket jäger. Det var rett før jeg måtte sove på sofaen.”

Auda. Det ville ikke vært første gang, og det er nesten så jeg har dårlig samvittighet for at jeg gikk med på den jägeren. “Er hun fortsatt sur? Derfor du insisterte på å komme hit?”

“Nei, hun klarer ikke være sur på meg lenge, jeg er for søt.” Han slenger håret bakover, for å understreke poenget sitt. Det hjelper ikke så mye. “Hun skulle til mora og hjelpe henne med å vaske leiligheten.”

“Hvordan går det med henne?”

“Opp og ned. Du vet…” Ja, jeg vet. Magnus og jeg båndet over stress og syke mødre på en fest for noen år siden, våknet med skallebank og en ny respekt for hverandre. 

Det blir stille i stua en mens vi konser om å få i oss mat. Formen min stiger for hver bit. Så bestemmer Jonas seg for å kaste meg under bussen. Som vanlig. “Isak har fått merke.” 

Faen ta, Jonas. Jeg har jo knapt rukket å venne meg til tanken. 

Magnus ser forvirret på Jonas. “Merke?” Stemmen hans sprekker når går litt opp på slutten, akkurat som da han var i stemmeskiftet. “Serr? Hvor?”

“På armen.” Jeg tar meg ufrivillig til merket som jeg har dratt jakkeermet over. Orket ikke å se på det mer. 

“Du kødder?!? Når da? I går? Hvem er det?” Magnus fortsetter å fyre av det ene spørsmålet etter det andre, uten å faktisk vente på svar. Ikke at jeg har noe svar å gi. 

“Jeg vet ikke.”

“Du vet ikke når du fikk det? Eller du vet ikke hvem?”

“Ingen av delene. Våknet i dag morges med dette.” Jeg drar opp jakkeermet og rekker frem armen for å vise. Magnus gjør som Jonas tidligere, fører fingrene sine forsiktig over det. Det er sårt, som om han skraper med neglene, og jeg må anstrenge meg for å ikke rive armen til meg. I stedet trekker jeg meg forsiktig bort og legger hånda over. 

“Wow. Visste ikke at det var mulig. Jeg trodde man liksom skulle merke det når man fikk det?” 

“Vel, hadde du ikke tvunget meg til å ta de shottene i går, så kanskje jeg ville husket det?” Ordene mine har mer bitt i seg enn jeg hadde tenkt. Det var ment å være en spøk. 

Men enten får ikke Magnus det med seg eller så driter han i det, for han gidder ikke si sorry engang. Bare tørker bort ketchupen på haka. “Du er sikker på at du fikk det i går?”

“Nei, men jeg tror jeg ville ha oppdaga det i dusjen i går, liksom.”

Han veiver med hånda i retning meg. “Du bør få sjekka det ut.”

“Jonas har funnet et slags senter, men de har ikke åpent før på mandag.”

“Kanskje de kan hjelpe deg med å finne ut hvem det er også. De har garra noen systemer eller noe sånt for det.”

“Tror du?” Jeg har ikke tenkt så langt, men det høres fornuftig ut. For å være ærlig har jeg ikke rukket å tenke så mye på hvordan jeg skal finne personen i andre enden av merket. Eller at det i det hele tatt er noen. Det er en fyr der ute som også har våknet opp til merke. Kanskje han husker hva som har skjedd? Husker meg? 

Jeg reiser meg opp, samler sammen søpla og rømmer ut på kjøkkenet. Må ha en pause fra alt styret. Det føles feil å prate om det når jeg ikke vet hvem han er. Sjelevennen min. Jeg smaker på ordet, prøver å bli komfortabel og bommer med en mil.

Fra stua ljomer en velkjent melodi. Når jeg kommer tilbake sitter Jonas og Magnus bøyd over hver sin kontroll og kjemper om hvorvidt Mario eller Luigi skal først over målstreken. Lyden er for høy for tømmermennene som fortsatt ikke har forlatt åstedet, men det er morsomt å se på. Magnus tror at om han legger hele kroppen i spillet så vinner han, en taktikk han enda ikke har lært at ikke funker. Han kaster kontrollen over til meg etter at Jonas har knust han fire ganger på rad.

Konkurranseinstinktet vinner over tømmermennene. Jonas skal få svi! Men faen så lange gullhår han har i ræva i dag, det går like dårlig med meg som med Magnus, og jeg slenger fra meg kontrollen i sofaen med et brøl etter tredje tap på rad. “Faen, heller, dette gidder jeg ikke mer. Kan vi bytte spill?”

“Dårlig taper?” Jonas dytter meg lett i skulderen, og får et skubb tilbake sånn at han nesten velter overende. 

“Nei, det er du som er dårlig vinner.” 

“Det er ikke min feil at du suger i Mario Kart.”

“Jeg suger ikke, jeg er bare sliten etter i går.”

Magnus, som har heiet på meg hele veien, bestemmer seg for å bytte side og tema. “Jævla funny at du skulle få et smilefjes til sjelemerke.”

“Hva mener du?” Jeg vrir på armen, for å se på merket en gang til. Visst faen er det et smilefjes. Med et kolon under. 

“Nei, du som er så sur, det passer ikke akkurat til det merket.” Jonas og Magnus ser på hverandre og ler høyt. 

“Hva faen, Mags.” Magnus har flaks som har satt seg så langt borte fra meg, hvis ikke ville han ha fått en tilsvarende dytt som Jonas fikk i sted. Eller en velplassert flat hånd i bakhodet. Han er jo ikke morsom. 

“Trenger du litt aloe vera, Isak?” 

“Til merket?” Jeg later som om jeg ikke forstår vitsen. 

“Nei, til der Mags burna deg!”

Verdens verste kompiser high fiver hverandre, og jeg må innrømme at de er litt morsomme. Eller ville vært det om det ikke var meg det gikk ut over.

“Men det er jo ikke deg merket beskriver.” 

“Hva mener du? Ikke meg?”

“Nei, du har hans merke og han har ditt. Det smilefjeset beskriver hvordan han er. Flaks for deg at du har fått en sjelevenn som er blid hele tiden.”

Jeg løfter armen for å sjekke merket en gang til. Snur jeg på armen går det fra å være et smilefjes til et surt fjes. Kanskje sjelevennen min også har temperament? I så fall kan jo dette bli interessant, håper han ikke er så hissig som det Jonas mener jeg er. Eller grumpy, som Eskild pleier å kalle meg. Ingen av dem forstår at å kalle meg sinna er som å veive en rød klut foran en okse. 

“Hvordan vet du så mye om sjelevenner?” Jonas drar meg ut av tankene og tilbake i stua. 

“Vilde var sånn sjukt opptatt av det i fjor, tvang meg til å se en dokumentar om sjelevenner og sånn. Kanskje du kan ringe henne? Hun vet masse om det.”

Bare tanken på å spørre Vilde om råd får det til å vrenge seg i meg, men jeg kan jo ikke si det til Magnus. Vilde er fin hun, i passe doser. En samtale med henne om sjelemerker er i kategorien overdose. Det virker ikke som om Magnus får med seg at jeg nøler, for han durer på. “Det er helt sjukt at du har møtt sjelevennen din. Synes du ikke?” 

“Ja, litt.” Jeg skulle ønske jeg klarte å dele Magnus entusiasme, eller at det var han som satt her med ferskt merke. Kanskje jeg hadde likt det litt bedre om jeg visste hvem?

“Tenk at han du er ment å skulle være sammen med for alltid er der ute, og at du har møtt han.”

“Jeg vet ikke, jeg…” 

“Hva da? At dere blir sammen for alltid? Det er jo hele poenget med sjelevenner.”

“Er det ikke litt rart, da? At det er noen, eller noe, der ute som bestemmer hvem man skal være sammen med for alltid?”

“Det er ikke noen som bestemmer det, Isak. Det betyr jo bare at du har funnet den rette personen for deg. Den som er din, hvis du vil. Dere trenger jo ikke være sammen om dere ikke vil.” 

Atte, hva? “Ikke?” 

“Herregud, gutta. Fulgte dere ikke med i timen i det hele tatt? Det finnes sjelevenner som ikke ender opp med hverandre, selv om det ikke er det som er vanlig. Og poenget er at du har et valg, hvis han viser seg å være helt dust.” 

Når ble Mags så klok? Jeg kikker bort på Jonas og det er ikke tvil om at han er like uvitende om dette som meg. Sikkert ikke så rart, vi satt sammen på bakerste rad i skoletimene og kastet lapper til jentene i stedet for å følge med. 

Plutselig går det opp for meg at jeg har sittet og strøket over merket mitt med tommelen. Samtidig farer et par blå øyne over netthinna mi, men blir borte like fort som det kom. Det er andre gang i dag jeg får et lite glimt gårsdagen. Først stemmen som sa navnet mitt, nå blåe øyne. Det er sikkert noe jeg kunne spurt Vilde om. 

Jeg synker sammen som en potetsekk når Magnus endelig drar hjem . Denne dagen har satt benchmark for alle fremtidige fyllesyker, bankingen bakerst i hodet er der fortsatt, nakken er stiv og fylleangsten har et stykke igjen å gå før den slipper taket. På mandag åpner det der jævla sjelemerkeinstituttet, de kan sikkert meg å finne sjelevennen min. For hvis ikke de vet hvordan man finner tapte sjelevenner, hvem kan da hjelpe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så, hva tror dere? Vil han få hjelp på sjelemerkeinstituttet? Er merket et hint? Vil han noen sinne finne ut hvem sjelevennen er?


	3. Chapter 3

Tirsdag 10:45

Jeg vet ikke helt hvordan jeg hadde sett for meg at et venteværelse på sumologisk institutt skulle se ut, men det var ikke sånn som dette. Rumpa mi har mistet all blodgjennomstrømming etter en halvtime på altfor hard pinnestol. Jeg var ute i god tid, bare i tilfelle. Og for å komme meg ut av leiligheten og bort fra Jonas bekymrede blikk. 

Rommet er helt hvitt. Det eneste som lyser opp er noen IKEA-plakater på veggene. Jeg kjenner dem igjen fra stua til mamma etter at hun flyttet fra pappa og lot alt de hadde delt være igjen. Ny frisk, kalte hun det. 

Damen i resepsjonen stirret på meg da jeg sa meldte meg, pekte på en stol og sa jeg skulle vente der. Ikke et smil å spore. 

Og her sitter jeg. Helt alene, ingen har kommet og ingen har gått, og jeg begynner å lure på om jeg har tatt feil av dagen eller timen. Men jeg har ikke det, for jeg har sjekket meldingen fire ganger allerede. Hvor lenge må jeg vente før det er innafor å gå? Det er det forbanna merket sin skyld at jeg sitter her nå, og ikke på lesesalen på Blindern. For tusende gang ønsker jeg at det aldri dukket opp. 

Det klør i halsen og jeg angrer på at jeg ikke stakk innom kiosken på hjørnet for å kjøpe med noe å drikke, en Fanta hadde gjort seg. Jeg kunne hentet meg et glass vann fra plastdispenseren ved resepsjonen, men tør ikke gå dit i frykt for at resepsjonsdamen skal ville prate. 

Klokken på veggen har rukket å tikke tre hundre og femten ganger til når en dør endelig åpner seg. En bitteliten mann med kulerunde briller kommer ut. Han ligner på den gale professoren i Tilbake til fremtiden, bare i miniutgave. Han kan ikke være høyere enn 1.60, med grått hår til alle kanter. 

“Isak Valtersen?”

Jeg reiser meg og går med usikre skritt. Kanskje fordommene mine mot sumologer stemmer? Er de ikke bare en variant av astrolog, en semianerkjent sådann? En sånn som lar valg avgjøres av et merke eller tegn, i mine øyne rett over homeopater på rangstigen. Nettstedet til instituttet omtalte han som doktor. Han ligner ikke mye på en lege, har ikke en hvit frakk engang, bare en brun cardigan over blå skjorte. 

Rommet er derimot et helt basic legekontor. Bare at de anatomiske plakatene som pleier å henge på veggen er byttet ut med sitater om sjelevenner. Jeg må stoppe meg fra å le høyt av den der det står “Chainsaws and soulmates never die”. Hva er det her for en fyr? Er det liksom dette stedet som skal hjelpe meg å finne sjelevennen min? 

“Sett deg,” sier han, og peker på stolen ved siden av skrivebordet. Over hodet hans henger et diplom, Norsk sumologihøyskole i Narvik, navn og årstall. Jeg dumper ned på enda en steinhard pinnestol. “Så, Isak. Hva kan jeg gjøre for deg i dag?”

Jeg drar opp genseren så merket mitt synes. “Jeg tror jeg har fått sjelemerke.”

“Jaha. Få se.” 

Jeg rekker frem armen, og han bøyer seg helt inntil, og stirrer taust før han begynner å trykke og strekke uten å være borti merket. Han trekker den rare lampa på skrivebordet mot seg, og nå ser jeg at det er ikke en lampe, det er et digert forstørrelsesglass med lys. Jeg må vri meg, for han tvinger armen helt flat under lampen. Hele tiden kommer det små hummelyder fra han, mens han fortsetter å studere merket. Sekundene tikker og blir til minutter. Jeg tenker _føkk dette_. Grensen for hva jeg gidder er overskredet med minst en mil. 

Endelig slipper han armen min og flytter fokuset sitt tilbake på hele meg. “Jeg må kjøre noen tester, men det ser veldig ut som et merke, ja. Kommer partneren din snart?”

“Nei.” 

Professoren legger hodet litt på siden og ser på meg som om det jeg sier er helt uhørt. “Hva mener du? Dere må være her begge to om det skal være noe poeng å kjøre disse testene.”

“Jeg vet ikke hvem det er.” Det er fortsatt dritflaut å innrømme at jeg ikke vet hvem han er, det brenner i kinna. 

“Du vet ikke hvem det er?” 

Fordømmelsen i stemmen lager svimerker i samvittigheten. “Jeg var ute på byen med venner på fredag og lørdag våknet jeg og oppdaget dette. Så nei, jeg vet ikke hvem han er.” 

Professoren legger den ene hånda si på panna mi og kjenner på pulsen min med den andre. “Hvordan føler du deg? Har du merket noe mer enn bare merket?”

“Nei, bare merket.” 

Høyre hånden hans begynner å fikle med skjegget, og han ser på meg med lett hevede øyenbryn. “Ikke noe svimmelhet eller smerter? Høyere puls? Tegn til feber?”

“Nei, bare merket. Og vondt i hodet. Trodde først det var fordi jeg var fyllesyk, men det er litt lenge å være fyllesyk. Det er tirsdag, liksom.”

“Ja, det er litt lenge. Med mindre du drakk uansvarlig mye, da. Gjorde du?”

Spørsmålet er sikkert greit det, men jeg blir flau. Det er lenge siden jeg drakk så mye at mørklegging av hjernen var regelen og ikke unntaket. “Jeg følte meg helt fin på utestedet, men jeg må ha drukket mer enn jeg trodde, for jeg blacka helt ut. Husker ikke noe fra jeg dro fra utestedet til jeg var hjemme.”

“Mhhhhhh. Noe mer?”

“Nei, tror ikke det. Eller. Jeg vet ikke om det er merket eller noe annet, men jeg har fått noen rare deja vu-greier. At jeg hører en stemme si navnet mitt, og sånt. Jeg vet ikke om det har noe med merket å gjøre?”

Han rister på hodet og snur seg mot datamaskinen og begynner å hamre på tastene som om det er om å gjøre å slå hardest mulig. Innimellom tastingen hører jeg han mumle lavt til seg selv, jeg klarer å få med meg “høyst uvanlig”, “skal vi se…?” og “dette var merkelig”, men det meste av det han sier forsvinner i knatringen fra tastaturet. 

Nok en gang blir jeg sittende og telle sekunder som blir til minutter. Det ligger en brosjyre ved siden av meg. Illustrasjonen er to hender som strekker seg mot hverandre, på gul og rød bakgrunn. “Soulmates, two halves of the same soul joining together in life's journey”. Jeg tar den opp og begynner å bla. Det er denne slags skit Vilde sikkert elsker. Nok en gang slår ironien meg. Jeg som ikke tror på det og aldri desperat har ønsket meg en sjelevenn, ender opp med et merke jeg ikke engang vet hvem gjelder. 

Endelig snur sumologen seg mot meg igjen. 

“Nåh, Idar,” begynner han.

“Isak.” Dette blir bare mer og mer foruroligende, han husker faen ikke hva jeg heter. Hvordan skal jeg kunne stole på han? 

“Isak. Jeg trenger å kjøre noen flere tester for å være helt sikker på at det er et ekte sjelemerke, men hvis det er det, ser det ut til at du har havnet i en unik situasjon.”

“Hvordan da?”

“Vanligvis når man får et merke skjønner man umiddelbart hvem det handler om. Vi pleier å si at de første ukene er kritiske for å danne et så sterkt bånd som mulig. Du bør ikke skilles fra sjelevennen de første ukene.”

Pulsen min dundrer i ørene, joiner hodepinen. Har jeg føkka det helt til? “Hva mener du?” stammer jeg. 

“Jeg klarer ikke å finne noen sombare har få merket og ikke så mye mer enn litt hodepine før. Kan du ha møtt han uten at dere hadde fysisk kontakt? Det eneste jeg kommer på er om potensialet i sjelebåndet er ekstra stort. Det kan tvinge frem et merke uten bånding.”

“Er det farlig?”

Han ler litt. “Å få sjelemerke? Nei, det er det beste som kan skje deg.”

“Nei, ikke det. Å ha merke uten å ha båndet og ikke vite hvem sjelevennen min er. Er det farlig?”

Han sier ikke noe på en liten stund, klør seg i nakken. “Du, det kan jeg dessverre ikke si noe om. Det virker ikke som om det er blitt gjort noe forskning på området.”

“Men hva skal jeg gjøre?”

“Du får prøve å finne ut hvem det er. Det er det beste rådet jeg kan gi deg.”

“Og hvordan tenker du at jeg skal klare det? Oslo er en stor by. For alt jeg vet trenger ikke sjelevennen min være herfra engang. Han kan ha dratt hjem til Molde, liksom.” Jeg hører selv at jeg er panisk i stemmen. 

“Du er sikker på at det er en han? Ikke for å være frekk eller noe.”

Nehei, nei. Alltid når noen tar forbehold om at det de sier ikke er for å være frekk, så er de frekk. “La meg bare si det sånn, hvis det er en dame så har jeg ingen interesse av å noensinne finne henne.” Stemmen min er skarp, er drittlei av sånne spørsmål. 

For første gang smiler den rare legen, men Jeg synes ikke det var noe morsomt. 

“Da kan jeg nesten garantere deg at det er en mann. Sjelemerker dukker ikke opp med mindre det er noen man er tiltrukket av.”

Ok, så kanskje han ikke mente å være frekk likevel. En gang må være den første, jeg har aldri fått det spørsmålet før uten at det var frekt ment. 

“Du var ute på byen, sier du? Husker du at du så noen du syntes var interessant? Noen du likte ekstra godt?”

“Nei, jeg var bare ute og tok noen øl med kompisene mine. Vi traff ikke noen nye mennesker. Og bartenderen var en dame…”

“Mhm. Det stemmer jo med det jeg sa i sted, at du har fått merket uten å bånde. Og det er bra. Bare husk at når du finner han er det viktig med fysisk kontakt sånn at båndet får tid til å vokse og feste seg. Og så snart dere har båndet er det veldig viktig at dere ikke er fra hverandre til dere merker at dere tåler å borte fra hverandre.”

“Hvorfor? Og hvor lenge?”

“Båndet liker ikke mangel på fysisk kontakt de første dagene etter at man har båndet, og dere kan føle dere dårlige, begge to. Båndet sier ifra, på en måte.”

Han kikker på klokka, og blikket mitt følger etter. Jeg har vært her inne mye mer enn de 20 minuttene som var oppsatt. “Vet du, Isak. Jeg tror ikke jeg kan hjelpe deg mer i dag. Bare understreke igjen hvor viktig det er at du prøver å finne ut hvem sjelevennen din er.”

Jeg reiser meg, samler sammen jakken min. Han følger meg til døra, men før jeg åpner stopper han meg. “Jeg vil uansett ha deg tilbake her neste uke. Siden situasjonen din er så spesiell er det viktig å følge med på hvordan det utvikler seg, skulle du ikke finne han.”

“Ok. Bestiller jeg bare ny time?”

“Det hjelper hun deg med ute i resepsjonen når du betaler. Bare si at jeg har sagt du skal ha ny time.”

Han legger hånden på skulderen min. “Og Isak? Hvis du finner ut hvem det er, kom hit så snart du kan, ok?”

Jeg skulle sikkert spurt hvorfor, men jeg ser ikke hvordan jeg skal klare å finne sjelevennen min. Jeg trodde senteret her skulle hjelpe meg. Tydeligvis ikke. Men hvis ikke de kan, hvem da?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk til Bewa, Allieverwas og Artemis for strålende idemyldring når tittelen til sumologen skulle etableres. "Sumo" er (hvis man er litt kreativ) "å velge" på latinsk, og "sumbolus" er "symbol" eller "tegn". Det var derfor helt åpenbart at en som er sjelemerkeekspert måtte få tittelen sumolog. Mente vi. 
> 
> Ikke det at han var veldig hjelpsom, Isak må nok finne sjelevennen sin på egenhånd. Lettere sagt enn gjort, når alt han har å gå etter er blå øyne og en stemme. Hvis han i det hele tatt har det, da. 
> 
> Plakaten han ser på veggen eksisterer, og kan kjøpes [her](https://www.posterazzi.com/soulmates-poster-print-by-lauren-gibbons-item-varpdxglpl034b/) for den nette sum av nesten 1000 kroner. Hvis noen brenner inne med litt penger. 
> 
> Takk til Artemis som er lojal og oppmuntrende beta som alltid. Hva skulle jeg gjort uten? Publisert med masse feil og logiske brister? Jepp, det er akkurat det hun har reddet dere fra.


	4. Chapter 4

Tirsdag 13:17

Jeg har nettopp fortalt gutta om møtet med den gale sumologen. Ringte dem og ba om å møte dem i leiligheten med en gang jeg forlot sjelemerkesenteret. Fortsatt kjenner jeg suget i magen av stress når jeg tenker på at sjelevennen min kan være tapt før jeg hele tatt har funnet han. Hvorfor måtte jeg drikke så mye på fredag? Det er jo ikke sånn jeg pleier å være, vanligvis pleier jeg å ha god nok kontroll til at jeg faen meg husker hvordan jeg kom meg hjem. Eller? 

Gutta mottok nyheten om konsekvensene av mangel på sjelevenn med nesten samme panikknivå som meg. Spesielt Magnus sliter med å akseptere at jeg ikke fikk svar. “Du spurte ikke om det var ikke kommet noen andre pasienter inn med sjelemerke uten sjelevenn?” 

“Nei, men han nevnte ikke noe om det. Han ville vel sagt det i så fall?” Til tross for at han scoret høyt på alternativ-skalaen er jeg ganske sikker på at han ville sagt fra om det.

Øyenbryna til Jonas når hverandre nesten på midten. “Spurte du ikke?” 

“Nei, jeg glemte det. Ble så stressa da han sa at han aldri hadde hørt noe sånt før.” 

“Det er ganske uvanlig, ja. Ikke engang Vilde har ikke klart å finne noe om det.”

Jeg mistenker Magnus og Vilde til sammen har lest tre ganger så mye om sjelemerker enn det jeg har de siste dagene, og de har sendt meg den ene linken etter den andre. Omtanken er rørende, og en tøff påminnelse om at grunnen til at de engasjerer seg er fordi de ikke har merke selv. Dessverre har ingenting av det jeg har lest har nevnt noe om å ikke vite hvem sjelevennen er. Alle handler om hva som skjer etterpå, hvordan man pleier båndet. I det minste er jeg godt forberedt når jeg finner han. 

Hvis jeg noensinne finner han, da. Jeg var var ikke forberedt på å bli sendt hjem med uforetta sak. 

“Og du husker fortsatt ingenting?”

Jeg rister på hodet. Brosjyren dama i resepsjonen stakk i hendene på meg da jeg gikk, ligger foran meg på bordet. Jeg begynner å snurre den rundt og rundt med pekefingeren. Jeg har enda ikke fortalt dem om de små glimtene som kommer innimellom. Er litt redd for at det er hjernen min som spiller meg et puss. Og det hjelper ikke en dritt at jeg har hørt en stemme og sett noen øyne. Kommer ikke langt med det, liksom. 

“Det er ikke typisk deg å blacke ut. Du må jo huske noe?” Jonas setter ord på noe jeg har gått og tenkt på siden jeg gikk fra legen. Jeg tror ikke jeg har blacka ut på flere år, ikke siden andre året på Nissen. 

“Jeg husker vorset, selvsagt. Shottene. At vi dansa og at hun jenta prøvde å sjekke deg opp.” Jeg ser bort på Jonas, kommer plutselig på at det har vært mistenkelig lite nyheter fra den kanten. “Har du hørt noe fra henne?”

Han rister på hodet. “Nope. Jeg sendte melding i går for å høre om hun ville ta en kaffe eller noe, men hun har ikke svart.”

“Hun er sikkert flau fordi hun ble så full.” Et fånyttes forsøk på å trøste. Det er dessverre ikke første gangen dette skjer han. 

Magnus er ikke like villig til å la han slippe unna. “Eller hun googla deg og fant ut at hun ikke likte det hun så.” 

Jeg blir litt irritert. Han vet også at dette ikke er Jonas sitt favorittema. Men Jonas bare trekker på skuldrene. “Det går bra, det var ikke som om vi var meant to be eller noe sånt.”

Ikke som for deg… Jeg vet det er det han tenker, men han trenger ikke å si det høyt, for vi vet begge at det er det han mener. Ikke alt man trenger å ha et sjelebånd for å forstå. 

Magnus tar heldigvis hintet og snur oppmerksomheten tilbake til meg igjen. “Husker du seriøst ingenting etter det?”

“Nei. Eller, jeg husker at vi gikk ut på gata og dørvakta, og så sier Jonas at jeg var hjemme i totida. Mellom der er det svart.”

“Faen, Isak,” utbryter han. Høyt. “Du har mista en time.”

“Hva mener du? En time?”

“Vi gikk samtidig, og jeg var hjemme litt over ett. Jeg er sikker på det, for Vilde var dritsur fordi jeg vekket henne da jeg kom hjem.”

Jeg blir sittende og stirre på Magnus, som om å studere ansiktet hans kan få det han sa til å gi mer mening. Det funker ikke. Hva faen gjorde jeg i en helt time? 

“Jonas, er du sikker på at jeg ikke var hjemme før to?”

“Ja. Jeg sjekka klokka rett etter at du ramla inn døra.”

“Faen.”

Akkurat nå vet jeg ikke hva som er mest skremmende, at jeg har en sjelevenn der ute jeg ikke aner hvem er, eller at jeg har loka rundt i Oslo i over en time uten å huske hva faen jeg gjorde.

“Kan du ha hooka med noen?” 

Jeg må se på Jonas tre sekunder lenger enn normalt, for jeg kan ikke tro at han får seg til å stille et så teit spørsmål. Kunne sett det komme fra Magnus, men ikke han. “På vei hjem fra byen? Så desp tviler jeg på at jeg var.”

“Veit vel ikke jeg, vel?”

Jeg svarer ikke, håper på at blikket jeg sender er nok til å fortelle hvor dust forslaget er. 

“Det ville ikke vært første gang? Du har gjort teite ting i fylla før, liksom.” Han nikker mot skiltet som henger på kjøkkenveggen, over kjøleskapet. “Kjør forsiktig, barn leker.” 

“Eller kanskje du dro og bada på Sørenga?” Magnus hiver seg på. 

“I oktober? Tror ikke det. Og uansett, du har ikke noe du skulle sagt. Har duglemt den gangen du bada i fontena på Nationaltheateret med klærne på og mobilen i lomma?”

Jonas hever hånda for å gi meg en high five. Det passer meg bra å få fokuset over på noen andre. 

“Kanskje du bare stoppa for å få deg nattmat?”

Det er det første fornuftige Magnus har sagt til nå. Det høres ut som en veldig meg ting å gjøre. Mer enn å hooke med noen. Eller bade i sjøen. 

Han bøyer seg frem og dytter mobilen min mot meg. “Sjekk nettbanken, hvis du kjøpte mat så står det på kontoutskriften.”

Jeg åpner bankappen, og leser nedover uttakene på fredag. Joker, Rema, to øl i baren og så ingenting før legekontoret i dag. “Ikke noe der, ass.”

“Åh, åh, åh, jeg vet.” Magnus hopper opp og ned i stolen. “Hva med sånn timeline, på google.”

“La google se alt jeg gjør? Nei, takk! Er det noen som frivillig bruker det?”

“Vilde synes det er lurt. Så kan vi se hvor den andre er og sånn.”

Selvsagt synes Vilde det er en lur ide, tenker jeg, men sier ikke høyt. Det er lenge siden jeg sluttet å legge meg opp i hvordan de gjør ting. Hver sin greie. 

Vi har sunket sammen i hver vår del av sofaen, tomme for brukbare ideer. Hodet mitt spinner rundt hvor heldig jeg tross alt har vært. Å surre rundt i Oslo dritings en fredag kan være farlig. Flaks jeg slapp unna med bare et sjelemerke. Det banker inni hodet, jeg prøver forgjeves å massere det bort med bestemte fingre mot tinningen. Enn så lenge har merket vært mye mer stress enn glede. Og det som liksom skal være den største lykken i livet. 

Det syke er at jeg har aldri trodd at jeg skulle få en sjelevenn. Hvis noen i gjengen skulle få det så burde det vært Jonas. Både fordi han fortjener det og fordi rent statistisk burde det skje. Han har kysset nok jenter til at en av dem burde vært en kandidat. Det er ikke så enkelt for meg, Grindr og sånt er mer Eskild sin greie enn min. 

Jonas går ut på kjøkkenet og kommer tilbake med en kopp kaffe til hver av oss. Jeg håper koffeinet kan hjelpe på hodepinen, og kanskje trigge noen gode ideer. Eller hvilken som helst ide. Jeg er desperat nok til prøve hva som helst. 

Han rekker meg koppen samtidig som han slipper dagens dårligste. “Du kan jo etterlyse han? Sette inn sånn annonse på FB, sånn de gjør med savnede hunder?” 

Ok. Jeg trekker det tilbake. Ikke så desperat. “Seriøst, jeg kommer ikke til å etterlyse han på FB!”

“Hvorfor ikke?”

“Nei. Bare fordi, nei.” Han av alle burde forstå at det siste jeg vil er å kringkaste for hele verden at jeg har møtt sjelevennen min, og at jeg ikke aner hvem han er. 

“Det er ikke en grunn.”

Jeg sender han et morskt blikk og legger armene i kors over brystet. “Det er den eneste grunnen du får.” 

“Jeg har en bedre idé,” kommer det entusiastisk fra Magnus. 

“Bedre? Mags, jeg kommer ikke til å etterlyse han. Ikke på FB og ikke i avisa eller hva det nå er du nå har kommet opp med.”

“Nei, nei, en helt annen ide. Hva om vi gjør nøyaktig det samme en gang til?”

“Hva mener du?”

“Hva om vi gjør akkurat som sist fredag nå på fredag? En slags rekonstruksjon. Jeg har sett det på TV når de skal prøve å trigge minnet til noen. Kanskje du til og med er så heldig at du møter sjelevennen din igjen?” 

Mhm, hvis de gjøre det på tv så funker det jo helt sikkert i det virkelige liv. Not. “Jeg vet ikke helt, jeg…”

“Jo, jeg tror Magnus er inne på noe.”

Atte, hva sa Jonas nå? Bare å forvente fra Magnus, men Jonas? “Serr?”

“Jammen, bare tenk på det. Det er tirsdag. Dersom sjelevennen din husket deg så ville han vel tatt kontakt nå? Så det betyr sikkert at han heller ikke vet hvem du er. Hvis Magnus kommer på den ideen så vil garra noen andre også.”

Magnus snur seg mot Jonas og ber om en high five. Jeg vurderer å søke etter nye venner på finn.no. Eller facebook. 

“Se det positive i det,” messer Magnus videre. Som om det er noe positivt i det her? “Hvis vi ikke finner sjelevennen din, hva har vi tapt?”

“Penger?” Jeg leter flere etter argumenter, finner ikke så mange og vet at jeg har tapt. 

“Å, kom igjen.” Jonas har den tonen i stemmen som han kun tar frem når han mener jeg er på grensen til urimelig. “Vi har ikke så dårlig råd.”

Jeg slenger hendene opp i luften. “Ok, jeg blir med. Så lenge du lover å ikke finne frem noe Jäger.”

“Jammen, det blir ikke ordentlig rekonstruksjon hvis ikke.” Magnus dytter frem underleppa, men det får han bare til å se dust ut, ikke sur. 

“Trodde målet var at jeg skulle finne han og huske hvem han er. Det går ikke hvis vi shotter. Sorry, ass.”

“Jeg må si meg enig med Isak her,” sier Jonas og redder seg selv fra Finn.no. “Men vi kan vorse.”

Jeg kan ikke tro at jeg går med på denne ideen, men i nøden spiser fanden fluer. Dette har potensial for å bli en meningsløs jakt, men gutta har rett, det er verdt et forsøk. Jeg vil jo finne sjelevennen min, vil finne han som med den mørke stemmen og de snille øynene. Han som eksisterer i andre enden av dette merket. Kanskje han også går rundt og leter etter meg? Sitter rundt et kjøkkenbord et sted i Oslo med sine venner og lurer på hvordan han skal finne meg? Hvis han husker hvem jeg er ville han vel tatt kontakt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fikk utrolig mange gode forslag på sist kapittel på hvordan Isak skal finne sjelevennen sin, og det var morsomt for meg når mange av forslagene var akkurat de samme som allerede var skrevet inn i dette kapittelet. Bolomapa traff veldig blink med sitt forslag, nesten så man skulle tro at hen er tankeleser. 
> 
> Neste kapittel skal gutta ut på byen, og da må vel Isak møte sjelevennen sin, vel? Eller hva tror dere? 
> 
> Nok en gang må jeg sende en stor takk til Artemis, som trofast går igjennom kapittel for kapittel, retter på skrivefeil og kommer med forslag til forbedringer. Denne gangen ble slutten litt mer håpefull enn den opprinnelig var.


	5. Chapter 5

Lørdag 00:23

Det gjør vondt å innrømme, for jeg hadde faktisk fått troa på denne kvelden. Magnus og Jonas har snakket så mye om at i kveld er kvelden at jeg virkelig trodde at dette skulle gjøre sånn at jeg møtte han i andre enden av merket. Nå har vi vært på samme utested i mange timer og ingenting. Absolutt føkkings ingenting. Ikke har jeg blitt skikkelig full heller, for gutta har voktet ølinntaket mitt som noen hauker. 

Vi har gjort nesten alt helt likt som for en uke siden. Vors hos Magnus, der Vilde hadde gjemt vekk Jäger. Eneste forskjellen er at Vilde, Chris og Eva var der denne gangen. Ti ville hester hadde ikke kunnet stoppe dem fra å være med når de fikk høre hvorfor vi skulle ut, Magnus ute av stand til å holde på en hemmelig. Og jeg som trodde Magnus og Jonas var gira, men jentene er i en helt annen liga. Men det er neppe deres feil at kvelden ikke har levert. 

Baren er enda mer tettpakket enn sist gang, og det er umulig å si om noen av de samme menneskene er her. Det eneste jeg er sikker på er at han er ikke her. Jeg kjenner det på merket på en måte, det er helt dødt, opptrer som en hvilken som helst tatovering. Det kommer ikke en gang et glimt av noe som helst når jeg tar på merket. En artikkel jeg leste på et amerikansk sjelemerkeforum sa at man kjenner det på merket når man er i nærheten av sjelevennen. Det stod ikke noe om hvordan man kjenner det, bare at man “kjenner det”. 

Skuffelsen blander seg med trøtthet. I morgen skal jeg drukne sorgene mine på ekte, men nå vil jeg bare hjem. Hjem til senga, sove til dette marerittet er over. Jeg tar en ny slurk av glasset mitt, men det er vanskelig å svelge. 

“Gutta, vi gir opp. Han kommer ikke til å komme.”

Jeg forventer egentlig protester, spesielt fra Magnus, men de kommer ikke. Slukøret setter vi kursen hjemover, Magnus insisterer på å følge oss helt hjem, selv om det er motsatt vei av der han skal. Kanskje han tror at det på magisk vis skal dukke opp en sjelevenn på fortauet eller noe. Han er i så fall den eneste. 

“Sorry, Isak. Jeg var så sikker på at dette skulle virke.” 

“Det går greit.”

“Sikker?”

“Nei. Egentlig ikke.” Jeg sparker bort en stein som ligger på fortauet, det smeller skikkelig når den treffer felgen på en feit Porsche som står parkert litt lenger borte. 

“Vi skal finne han, vi kan ikke gi oss nå. Jeg kommer i morgen og så legger vi en plan.”

“Så lenge det ikke involverer etterlysning i alle store medier, så er jeg med.”

Til og med post på FB, tenker jeg, men det sier jeg ikke høyt. Er ikke så desp enda. Jonas legger armen rundt skulderen min og drar meg til seg. Til tross for vondt i hodet og vondt i magen er det litt fint også. En venn på hver side, som passer på at jeg har det bra. 

Vi nærmer oss Narvesen i tverrgata, og jeg får plutselig et akutt behov for noe å drikke. Jeg bråbestemmer meg og går inn i butikken, driter i om Magnus eller Jonas følger etter. 

En klokke som høres akkurat ut som dørklokka hjemme hos mamma, ringer i det jeg tråkker over dørterskelen. Jeg går rett til kjøleskapet ved siden av disken, blir stående en liten stund uten å klare å bestemme meg for hva jeg skal drikke. Som om promillen min doblet seg i løpet av tre sekunder og ølbrillene har gjort synet mitt tåkete. 

“Halla, Isak.” Stemmen. Jeg vet jeg har hørt den før. Men hvor? Og hvordan vet avsenderen hva jeg heter? Jeg snur meg mot der lyden kom fra, og blir møtt av et blått blikk og et stort smil. 

“Hei?” Jeg gir opp å bestemme meg, og griper etter den første og beste flasken og går mot disken. 

“Kjenner du meg ikke igjen?”

Jeg leter dypt i hjernen for å prøve å plassere hvor jeg har sett fyren før. Kommer opp med ingenting. Vi må jo ha møtt hverandre, for han vet hva jeg heter, og gode gud hvordan kan jeg ha glemt at jeg har møtt han her? Fy faen, han er kjekk. 

“Nei, sorry.”

Fyren, Even ser jeg det står på navneskiltet hans, ser til siden før han ser ned i gulvet. Han ser nesten skuffa ut. 

Det ringer i klokka igjen og inn ramler Magnus og Jonas. “Hvor ble du av? Plutselig ble du bare borte.”

“Jeg… Ehhh. Drikke.” Jeg har åpenbart mistet all snakkeevne, klarer ikke la være å stirre på Even, som lar blikket gå mellom meg og gutta. 

“Du kan jo ikke bare stikke av på den måten, Jonas ble skikkelig stressa, jo.” Magnus snakker til meg som om jeg var en femåring. 

“Det ble jeg ikke.” Jonas velger heldigvis min side, men dytter meg mildt i armen. “Men du kunne sagt fra!” 

“Sorry. Jeg vet ikke hva som skjedde, jeg ble tørst, liksom.” 

“Skal du ha noe mer enn brusen, Isak? Pølse?” Gjør han narr av meg? Det høres nemlig ut som om det er en vits jeg burde kjent igjen, men det gjør jeg ikke. 

Jonas er den som gjør koblingen raskest. “Vent litt, kjenner dere hverandre?”

Jeg skal til å svare nei, men Even er først. “Ja, vi kjenner hverandre.”

“Hvordan?” Det bare glipper ut av munnen min, jeg føler litt at jeg står ved siden av meg og studerer hvor dust jeg oppfører meg. 

“Husker du ikke?”

“Nei, sorry. Jeg vet jeg har møtt deg før, det er noe veldig kjent med deg, men…” 

“Vent litt,” kommer det fra Jonas, som åpenbart ikke har fått den samme sirupen over hjernen som jeg har. “Var Isak her forrige uke? Omtrent på samme tid?”

Det sier klikk i hjernen min, jeg kan nesten høre det. Små glimt kommer tilbake. Hvordan jeg fikk det for meg at jeg var sulten i det jeg gikk forbi kiosken. En colaflaske. Lukten av pølse. Lange fingre som tar i mot noe jeg rekker frem. Blå øyne, smale fordi han som eier dem smiler. 

“Shit. Det er deg,” glipper det ut av meg. Jeg tar meg til merket, det er varmt, pulserende. 

“Han?” Magnus sin stemme er omtrent i fistel. “Er det han som er…?” 

Jeg nikker, tør nesten ikke se på Even, redd han skal benekte det. Men venstre hånda hans har lagt seg beskyttende over høyre håndledd, akkurat som meg. Det er en klump i halsen min som ikke lar seg svelge bort. 

“Wow, Isak. Hvordan har du klart å glemme han?” Stemmen til Magnus er ti desibel for høy, og belønnes med en flat hånd i bakhodet fra Jonas, men det han sa bryr meg ikke. Ingenting han sier kan dra meg vekk fra den følelsen jeg har nå. Det kiler i magen, jeg er ør i hodet og jeg klarer ikke ta blikket fra Even. Smilet hans matcher mitt. 

“Vent litt!” Lyset har slått seg på hos Magnus. “Visste du at det var Isak før nå?”

“Ja.” Even stirrer på meg når han sier det.

Jeg stirrer når adamseplet hans går opp og ned, min puls nærmer seg 200. Han har visst om meg i en hel uke. “Men, hvorfor har du ikke tatt kontakt?”

“Husker du ingenting?” Det er ikke noe anklagende i måten han sier det, ikke sånn som han legen, eller Vilde. 

“Det er hans skyld,” sier jeg og peker på Magnus. “Litt mye jäger på vors, jeg våknet på lørdag uten å huske hvordan jeg kom meg hjem.”

“Du kom alene, omtrent samme tid som nå. Skulle ha pølse og cola, men etter at jeg hadde laget pølsa di med alt av tilbehør påstod du at du ikke fant kortet ditt.”

Jeg prøver å dempe rødmen i nakken ved å klø den bort, det funker ikke. “Men det forklarer ikke hvordan du vet hva jeg heter?”

“Du lovet å komme innom og betale neste dag, jeg fikk deg til å skrive navnet og telefonnummeret ditt på en lapp. Men du kom aldri. Og jeg kom ikke så langt med det her...” Even tar frem lommeboka si, tar ut en lapp og rekker den mot meg. Jeg napper den til meg, og leter etter en spade å grave meg ned med. Det er et under at jeg slapp unna med det, for det er såvidt jeg klarer å lese egen skrift. Valtersen er uleselig, fire kruseduller etter hverandre. Det samme med det jeg tror er telefonnummeret mitt. Det eneste som er leselig er Isak, og det er bare hvis man legger godviljen til. 

Jonas napper lappen ut av hendene mine og studerer den før han gir den videre til Magnus. 

“Bra jobba, Isak.” Han prøver å holde latteren inne, men lykkes like bra som jeg lyktes med penskriften på lappen til Even. Han snur seg mot Even. “Vi har lett etter deg i en uke, men det er jo lettere sagt enn gjort, når han her våknet med et digert hull i hukommelsen..”

Magnus vifter med lappen. “Så du har bare ventet på at han skulle komme tilbake? Du har ikke lett etter han?”

“Det er ikke så lett når man kun har et fornavn å gå etter… Prøvde gulesider, men der var det ikke noe.”

“Han er på insta og facebook.” Magnus sier det jeg tenker. 

“Jeg har ikke insta. Eller facebook.” 

Det er en historie her, jeg kjenner det på meg, men natt til lørdag på Narvesen er ikke tiden for å gå inn på det. 

“Hvor lenge skal du jobbe?” Jonas bryter inn, redder Even fra flere spørsmål fra Magnus, som i fylla ikke er så god på å lese mellom linjene. 

Han sjekker klokka. “To timer til.” 

Jonas napper telefonen min ut av jakkelomma mi og taster noe inn på den før han rekker den mot Even. “Legg inn nummeret ditt og trykk send, så har du både nummeret til Isak og adressen vår. Jeg tar han her med meg hjem. Du ringer når du er ferdig på jobb. Ok?”

Nei, nei, nei, jeg vil ikke dra nå. Jeg vil være her sammen med Even. Jeg ser bedende på Even, som om han kan redde meg fra overstyrende kompiser. “Isak.” Jonas tar et godt tak i armen min, som var på vei for å ta på Even. “Jeg vet hva du tenker, men nei. Du blir med meg hjem nå, og så kommer Even etterpå. Du kan ikke bli værende her, du kommer til å sovne.”

Even kommer ut fra bak disken og rekker telefonen tilbake til meg, og jeg stapper den dypt ned i bukselommen, vil ikke at Jonas skal ta den fra meg igjen. Ikke nå når jeg har nummeret til Even i trygg forvaring. 

“Si hadet til Even.” 

Bena mine vil ikke flytte seg, de står plantet fast i gulvet, Even er som en magnet. Kroppen min protesterer høylytt mens Jonas sine hender fører meg ut døren, bort fra Even. Det er som at når den først har fått en smak, vil den ha mer og mer og mer. 

“Du kunne i det minste latt meg få en klem før du dro meg ut derfra, Jonas,” sutrer jeg i det vi går ut døren. 

“Nei, det kunne jeg ikke. Husker du ikke hva doktoren sa? Hvis dere har fysisk kontakt begynner båndet å vokse, og da kan dere ikke være fra hverandre uten å bli dårlige.”

Faen, han har rett, det stod også i den brosjyren jeg tok med meg hjem. Etter bånding må man være sammen. Og Even har fortsatt nesten to timer igjen på jobb. 

Det går opp for meg i det jeg tråkker inn døra på rommet at om to timer kommer Even hit, hjem til meg. Med mindre jeg vil at andre inntrykket skal være like dårlig som førsteinntrykket, må jeg bruke tiden godt. Sengetøy byttes, skitne klær som ligger strødd utover gulvet samles i skittentøykurven i hjørnet og oppvask blir bært ut på kjøkkenet. Jeg burde dratt en støvsuger over gulvet, men mistenker at den gamle gubben i leiligheten under neppe vil være fornøyd med meg om jeg gjør det. Hybelkaninene får være. 

Ryddingen går fortere enn jeg tror, og det er fortsatt altfor mye tid igjen. Kanskje jeg skulle dusjet? Jeg dusjet før vi dro til Magnus, men det skader ikke å fjerne lukten av pub og øl. 

Jeg sjekker mobilen med det samme jeg kommer ut av dusjen, Even er fortsatt på jobb, jeg har ingen rett til å forvente melding, men jeg blir skuffa av mangelen på notifikasjon. 

Håndkleet er løst surret om livet trår jeg ut av badet. Jonas og jeg har bodd sammen så lenge at vi for lengst har sluttet å bry oss om den ene ser litt for mye av den andre. 

Bortsett fra at det ikke er Jonas jeg hører utenfor baderomsdøren. Det er Even. Shit. Han skulle ikke være her allerede. Og her står jeg, i nesten blanke messingen. Blikket hans vandrer sørover, og det er så rart, for jeg kan fysisk merke at han liker det han ser. Kjenner tankene hans inni meg, på en måte. Er det sånn det er å ha merke? 

“Hei. Jonas slapp meg inn. Håper det ikke gjør noe at jeg kom litt før?” 

Jeg rister på hodet. “Men jeg trodde du skulle jobbe til tre?”

“Jeg ringte han som har neste skift, og spurte om han kunne komme før. Sa jeg hadde blitt dårlig.”

“Fett.” 

“Jeg stakk hjem og tok en dusj og hentet litt greier. Er det ok?”

Det er mer enn ok. Det er perfekt. Det er akkurat sånn det skal være. 

Hånda hans er varm i min når vi går mot soverommet mitt, merket mitt er varmt og verden min er akkurat sånn den skal være.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ingenting er som å avslutte med en liten opptur? Sjelevennen er Even (opp med hånda de som var overraska nå), leteaksjonen virket til slutt og egentlig kunne jeg avsluttet historien her. Det var det som var meningen, sånn egentlig. Men... Det klarte jeg ikke, så det kommer mer. 
> 
> Tusen takk til Artemis som har betalest, fikset litt språk og flyt og sånn og ikke minst kommet med innspill på hva som skjer videre. ❤️


	6. Chapter 6

Lørdag 10:36

Jeg har sovet som en stein i natt. Kan knapt huske å ha drømt engang. Egentlig føles det som om jeg nettopp lukka øya, men det er lyst ute og det var det ikke da jeg la meg. Leiligheten er helt stille, det eneste jeg hører er lave snorkelyder bak meg. Ikke banker det i hodet mitt heller, til tross for at jeg burde være fyllesyk i dag. Jeg ble kanskje ikke full i går, men jeg var ikke edru heller. 

Snorkelydene er fra Even som ligger tett inntil meg. Pusten hans kiler meg i nakken og armen hans holder meg godt plantet i senga. Hvordan gikk vi fra å ligge under hver vår dyne til dette? Spooning? Det er ikke sånn jeg liker å sove engang. Merket mitt liker det. Jeg trenger ikke se på det for å vite at det gløder. Even sitt også, varmen fra det stråler mot huden min. Jeg glemte å sjekke merket hans i går. Håper ikke det er noe skikkelig teit. 

Vi snakket ikke noe særlig før vi la oss i går. Jeg var trøtt og småfull, han var bare trøtt. Eller, jeg håper han var stille fordi han var trøtt, og ikke det at han var sur fordi Jonas nesten tvang han hit. Jeg pekte på hvilken side av sengen jeg foretrekker å sove, fant frem ekstra pute. Tror jeg satte ny fartsrekord for å sovne, jeg husker knapt noe etter at vi la oss. Eneste jeg husker er at Even sovna før meg. Heldigvis, det hadde vært rart å ligge på hver vår side i sengen og vært våkne uten å si noe. 

Likevel, litt antiklimaks, har vært dritstressa i en uke for om jeg noensinne kommer til å finne sjelevennen min, spent på hvem han er, redd for at han ikke vil ha meg. Og når det først skjer legger vi oss bare til å sove, liksom? 

Kanskje det hadde vært lurt å få gjort unna noe av praten i går, kanskje det hadde vært mindre kleint nå? Jeg blir på en måte dratt i to retninger. Kleint og riktig på en gang. For det er riktig at Even er her, sammen med meg, i senga mi. 

Selv om vi ikke kjenner hverandre, vet ikke en dritt om hverandre. Hadde det vært en hvilken som helst annen fyr ville dette vært et slags dagen etter et ons. Bortsett fra at vi ikke hadde sex. Ons uten sex, er det en greie? 

Ingenting ved dette kjennes som et ons. 

Even. Jeg liker navnet. Magnus kommer garantert til å lage et ship-navn til oss. Han digger sånt. Bare det ikke er Isen får han holde på. 

Snorkelydene er borte, og armen rundt livet mitt trekker meg nærmere. 

“Våken?” Stemmen hans er ru og mørk. Jeg kjenner pusten hans i nakken sammen med ordene. 

“Mhm. Våknet nettopp.” Stemmen min er ikke noe bedre. 

“Hva er klokka?” 

“Jeg vet ikke.” 

Jeg strekker meg for å få tak i telefonen på gulvet, det er ikke lett når armen hans holder meg tilbake. “Den er litt over halv elleve.”

Hva er egentlig protokollen for oppførsel dagen etter at man har møtt sjelevennen sin? Han man er ment å skulle være med resten av livet? Resten av livet er veldig lenge. Tankene mine begynner å spinne i alle retninger. Tenk om jeg ikke liker han? Tenk om han ikke liker meg? Og nå må vi være sammen for alltid, bare fordi en usynlig kraft har bestemt at det er sånn det skal være. En kraft jeg ikke tror på engang. Shit. 

Armen som har holdt meg fast i senga slipper taket, og senga beveger seg når Even snur seg over på ryggen. “Du?” 

“Ja?” 

“Hvis du vil at jeg skal dra kan jeg det?”

“Vil du dra?” Jeg mumler, tør ikke se på han i frykt for at skuffelsen står skrevet over hele ansiktet. 

“Nei!” Det kommer så kontant at jeg tror på han. “Nei, jeg vil være med deg. Men jeg merker at du stresser. Hvis du ikke vil ha meg her…”

Hvordan? Er han tankeleser nå? 

Jeg snur meg, han får ikke lov til å fullføre setningen. “Jeg vil ikke at du skal dra.” Hånda mi stryker bort håret som ligger halvveis over øynene hans. “Det er bare… Jeg vet ikke helt, liksom. Hva skjer nå?”

“Hva mener du?” 

“Nei, ass. Synes ikke du dette er litt rart? Vi er liksom sjelevenner, og jeg vet ikke hva du heter mer enn Even.”

Han setter seg opp i senga, lener overkroppen inntil veggen, dyna blir liggende igjen over bena hans. Jeg klarer nesten ikke ta øynene bort fra den lange overkroppen. “Bech Næsheim.”

“Hæ?” 

“Jeg heter Even Bech Næsheim. Er 24 år og kommer fra Oslo.” Han rekker hånda frem for å hilse. Latteren bobler frem i meg, jeg setter meg opp, tar i mot den utstrakte hånda. Den er varm, jeg har ikke lyst til å slippe den. 

“Isak Valtersen. 22 år, også fra Oslo.”

“Og hva tenker Isak Valtersen om at står opp og spiser frokost?”

“Jeg tenker at det er helt perfekt.”

Og sånn plutselig er den kleine tettheten fra i går som blåst for solen, og det er ikke flaut å stå i bare bokseren og kle på meg en hoodie og joggebukse. Det er ikke noe Even ikke har fått med seg allerede. Når jeg reiser meg kjenner jeg at alkoholen fra i går har det travelt med å komme ut, og jeg skynder meg på badet. Even står og venter utenfor døren og smetter inn etter meg i det samme jeg kommer ut. Faen, jeg skulle sikkert tilbudt han å gå først? Nok en av disse tingene jeg er nødt til å lære meg om jeg skal ha en sjelevenn. 

Jonas sitter ved kjøkkenbordet, en kopp kaffe og en tom tallerken foran seg. “Går det bra? Formen grei?”

“Formen er bra. Hodepinen er borte.” Jeg finner frem to kopper for å lage kaffe, og kommer på at jeg ikke aner om Even engang drikker kaffe. Faktisk vet jeg ingenting om han, sånn bortsett fra navn, alder og yrke. Samma det, jeg skal i hvert fall ha kaffe, trykker på knappen og maskinen hoster og harker ut en kopp. Jeg blir stående og stirre mens den sorte strålen sakte, men sikkert fyller koppen. Kaoset i hodet roer seg, litt etter litt. 

Even har kommet inn når første kopp er klar. Jeg blir stående litt rådvill med den i hendene. “Jeg skulle til å lage kaffe, men kom på at jeg ikke vet om du drikker kaffe?”

“Ja, takk. Svart, uten sukker.” Jeg rekker han koppen min, og snur meg for å lage en til. 

Stolen skraper mot gulvet når Jonas reiser seg. “Jeg må stikke.”

“Hvor skal du?” Jeg prøver å be han om å bli med blikket, men Jonas leser ikke blikk.

“Hjem. Mamma påstår at det er altfor lenge siden jeg har vært hjemme.” Han lyver, han var hjemme for to uker siden. Det er sikkert for å gi meg, oss, rom til å finne ut av ting. Og det er sikkert riktig og alt det der, men jeg kunne trengt bufferen. I hvert fall til jeg har fått spist frokost. 

Han rekker høyrehånda mot Even. “Hyggelig å se deg igjen, Even. Vi sees.”

“Takk, deg også.”

Jeg setter kaffekoppen fra meg på kjøkkenbenken og åpner kjøleskapsdøren. “Såh, frokost. Jeg har ikke mye å by på. Jonas og jeg pleier å handle på lørdager.”

“Har du egg?”

Jeg kikker inn i kjøleskapet, selv om jeg vet jeg ikke har egg. “Jonas har.” Ikke at det hjelper meg, jeg vet ikke hva man gjør med dem. 

Hendene til Even skyver meg forsiktig til side for å få tilgang til kjøleskapet. Han tar ut kartongen med egg og setter den på kjøkkenbenken. “Liker du eggerøre?” 

“Ja, hvem gjør ikke det? Men jeg kan ikke lage det.”

“Jeg kan.” Selvsagt kan han det. Hvorfor skulle han ikke det? Jeg har enda ikke klart å finne en feil ved han. Kjekk, høflig, cool med alt. Nevnte jeg kjekk? Sånn rimelig utenfor min liga, liksom. En jeg aldri hadde turt å gå for om jeg hadde møtt han på byen eller Tinder. Men universet tar vel ikke feil? Kanskje jeg rett og slett har hatt dritflaks? 

I løpet av få minutter har han tatt over hele kjøkkenet, mitt eneste bidrag er å vise han hvor han finner ting. Det slår meg hvor naturlig han er, har garantert tilbragt mange timer på kjøkkenet før.

“Pappa har laget søndagsfrokost sammen med meg så lenge jeg kan huske,” sier han mens eggene til Jonas knekkes og vispes sammen samtidig som han holder blikket festet på meg. “Jeg var litt hyper da jeg var liten, startet dagen lenge før klokka var seks på morgenen. Pappa stod opp hver søndag sånn at mamma skulle få sove og da laget vi frokost sammen.”

Blikket hans flytter seg tilbake til eggene, som nå finner veien ned i stekepanna og fyller kjøkkenet med dufter jeg ikke har kjent på mange år. Jeg klarer ikke å dra blikket bort fra hvordan han vant rører forsiktig rundt, de lange fingrene som holder rundt stekespaden. “Jeg måtte stå på krakk for å nå opp til kjøkkenbenken, så liten var jeg. Men jeg hadde ordentlig kniv som jeg skar opp grønnsaker med mens han laget eggerøre.”

“Og det syntes mora di var greit?” 

“Hun sov, jo. Hun visste det ikke før jeg var stor nok til å skjære ting uten å måtte stå på en krakk og da hadde jeg forlengst lært meg å gjøre det uten å skade meg. Og å lage eggerøre på egenhånd.”

“Skadet du deg aldri?”

“Nei, ikke som jeg kan huske, ikke mer enn et plaster kunne fikse.”

Mitt første ordentlige møte med en kokkekniv var i Mat og Helse i niende. Det jeg kan lage av mat var det jeg lærte der. Mamma og pappa hadde mer enn nok med seg selv og hverandre til å bry seg med å lære meg å lage eggerøre. Akkurat det tror jeg er greit å vente med å fortelle Even. Hvis jeg skal ha sjans til å beholde denne fyren tror jeg at det er greit at jeg viser meg frem fra min beste side nå i begynnelsen. 

Derfor dekker jeg bordet, fyller fersk kaffe i koppene våre, finner frem det lille jeg har av pålegg fra kjøleskapet i tilfelle eggerøren ikke er nok. Det er ikke mye å skryte av, men jeg tror ikke Even bryr seg. Han setter seg ned på stolen til Jonas, strekker ut det ene benet sånn at det rekker helt mellom stolbena på min stol. Leggen min søker hans som om den var en magnet. Alt er tryggere når vi er nær. 

Vi spiser i stillhet. Det er en usynlig mur mellom hjerne og munn, jeg får ikke frem et ord, kommer ikke på et eneste tema. Bortsett fra sjelemerkene, men det føles for ferskt og nytt til at jeg tør å ta det opp når han ikke gjør det. Ingen av oss har nevnt det med et ord siden i går, og kunne ikke vært en større elefant midt i rommet om det prøvde. 

Even gjør meg usikker. Eller, han gjør ikke det, men situasjonen. På den ene siden forbanner jeg Jonas som stakk av, på den andre siden er det kanskje like greit at han ikke er her og kan se med egne øyne hvor dårlig jeg er til dette. Smalltalk. Bli kjent. Jeg synes ikke Even er noe bedre, egentlig. Eller, han er litt bedre. Det er sikkert ikke lett for han heller, han er ikke engang hjemme hos seg selv og likevel har han laget frokost til oss. 

Måltidet er helt over uten at noe skjer, Even sin tallerken er tom, jeg sitter og piller i restene av eggerøre. 

“Fet leilighet.” 

“Takk!” Jeg innser at jeg kan ikke ha vært alene om å ikke vite hva man skal snakke om, for leiligheten vår er ikke noe spesielt. Den er en sånn det går tretten av på dusinet. Hvite vegger, hvitt kjøkken. Sånn passe slitt gulv. 

“Hvor lenge har du og Jonas bodd sammen?” 

“Litt mer enn tre år. Vi flyttet sammen da vi begynte å studere.” 

Vi griper det nye samtaleemnet med begge hendene. Takknemlig for å endelig finne nøytral grunn å stå på. 

“Kjent hverandre lenge?”

“Siden barnehagen.” Jeg smiler bare av tanken. “Han har liksom alltid vært der. Har gått i samme klasse helt til vi var ferdig på Nissen.”

Even kremter lett, som om han prøver å ta sats. “Hvorfor ville han ikke at vi skulle klemme i går?”

Spørsmålet overrasker meg ikke, det var vel bare snakk om tid før dansen rundt grøten var ferdig. “På grunn av båndet.”

“Hva mener du?”

“Etter at man har båndet vil merket gjøre alt det det kan for å sikre at båndet blir så sterkt som mulig. Er man borte fra hverandre etter bånding hindrer det båndet i å vokse, og da kan man bli skikkelig dårlig.”

“Så hvis jeg hadde gitt deg en klem i går…?”

“Så ville vi båndet allerede da, og da måtte jeg blitt værende der sammen med deg.” Sommerfuglene flakser med vingene, kiler magemusklene mine. 

“Hvordan vet man forskjellen på å ha merke og å bånde?”

Ikke det at jeg kan påberope meg på å være en ekspert på merker eller noe, men Even vet jo enda mindre enn meg, jo. “Hva vet du egentlig om merker?” Dette er jo sånt han hadde visst om han hadde gjort et minimum av research. Jeg begynner å lure på om han ikke vet om Google. Han gjorde ikke noe forsøk på å finne meg. Så god på å gjemme meg er jeg ikke. 

“Ikke mye. Vi hadde om det på ungdomsskolen, men fulgte ikke med, ikke egentlig?”

Er det mulig å være mer likegyldig? Irritasjonen bobler opp i meg. “Ikke jeg heller. Men herregud, jeg kunne jo ikke late som om det ikke hadde skjedd da jeg våknet opp med merke. Jeg måtte jo finne ut av ting. Magnus, han som var sammen med Jonas og meg i går, kan masse. Og google, det er masse om merker der.” Forsøket på å ikke være dømmende mislykkes, jeg hører det i stemmen min, ordene som kommer ut litt høyere enn nødvendig og ser det på reaksjonen til Even. Faen, at jeg aldri skal klare å tøyle temperamentet mitt. Jeg prøver meg på et smil, og etter åtte lange sekunder returnerer han det. 

“Og hvorfor var dere sikre på at vi ikke hadde båndet allerede?” 

“Da jeg var hos sumologen sa han at jeg ville merket det, fysisk, om vi hadde båndet.”

Han sperrer opp øynene. “Du har vært hos sumolog?”

Jeg reiser meg og begynner å rydde av bordet. “Ja? Har ikke du?” Anklagen ligger tykt mellom hvert ord. 

“Nei. Jeg er ikke noe glad i leger. Og jeg visste hvem du var, så jeg trodde ikke at det var særlig viktig.”

Ikke særlig viktig. Hvordan kan han mene at merket ikke er viktig? “Jeg trodde han kunne hjelpe meg med å finne deg.” Jeg ser på han over skulderen. “Siden jeg ikke husket en dritt selv, liksom.” Tallerkenene settes litt for aggressivt inn i oppvaskmaskinen. 

“Kunne han det? Hjelpe?”

“Nei. Han hadde faktisk aldri hørt om noen som hadde merke uten å vite hvem sjelevennen var. Følte meg som om jeg var en del av et digert eksperiment eller noe. Og at jeg var helt idiot som ikke visste hvem du var. Han spurte meg til og med om jeg var sikker på at du var en mann.”

“Og det var du?”

Jeg setter meg ned ved bordet igjen, dette er ikke en samtale jeg vil ha med ryggen til. “Ja. Var ikke du?” 

“Jeg visste at det var deg. Så jo. Men det kunne like gjerne vært en dame, for meg. Jeg er ikke opptatt av sånt.” 

Jeg kjenner igjen sårheten i det han sier, det er sånn jeg følte det da sumologen ville vite om jeg var sikker på at sjelevennen var en mann. Jeg lar det ligge. 

“Merker du det nå?” Han ser nervøs ut. Peller på armbåndet han har, det som nesten dekker merket hans. “At vi har båndet?”

“Ja. Eller, jeg tror det. Gjør ikke du?”

“Jeg tror det. Det er som om merket mitt klager over at du er der og jeg er her, på en måte. Jeg har aldri kjent det sånn før.” 

Da er vi to. Det er rart, for jeg tror ikke på kjærlighet ved første blikk, og jeg er ikke forelska eller noe, men tiltrekningen er definitivt til stede. Både fysisk og psykisk. Det må være båndet som gjør det. “Sumologen sa at det var viktig med mye fysisk kontakt i begynnelsen, sånn at båndet får tid til å vokse og feste seg.”

Han strekker ut beina igjen, og denne gangen legger jeg ene leggen mellom hans. Han ser på meg og smiler mens han holder leggen min fast med sine. Tror ikke jeg hadde klart å få den løs om jeg prøvde. Hele kroppen reagerer på kontakten, som om jeg har fått en giga innsprøytning med endorfiner og jeg flyr høyt over sola, det er helt utrolig. Og jeg bare vet at Even føler det på samme måte, som om jeg kan lese tankene hans eller noe. Det er det mest fantastiske og surrealistiske jeg har opplevd noen gang. 

“Hvordan da, mener du?” 

“Jeg vet ikke, timen var over da. Men Magnus har lest noe om at man må være sammen i flere dager. At man får en slags sykemelding av sumologen.”

“Så jeg må være der du er?”

Han sier det ikke som om det er en dårlig ting, og jeg tror på han. Nesten, i hvert fall. Even har ikke gjort noe for å vise at han ikke vil være her, ikke vil være sammen med meg. Herregud, han pakket til og med en bag for å kunne være her. Hvorfor er jeg usikker på meg selv? 

“Ja. Eller jeg må være der du er. Hvordan det?”

“Nei, bare det at hvis jeg skal bli værende her i noen dager må jeg hjem og hente klær og sånt. Jeg pakket ikke for å være her mer enn nå i helgen. Eller vi kan dra til meg? Jeg bor alene, vi kan være der uten å forstyrre noen.”

Jeg gir meg selv en mental smekk i bakhodet. Når skal jeg lære meg å ikke hoppe til første og beste konklusjon? Han vil ikke være fra meg, han trenger bare tingene sine. En del av meg vil bli her, være hjemme hvor det er trygt. Men en del av meg er også nysgjerrig på å se hvordan Even har det hjemme hos seg. Da slipper Jonas å late som han er hos mora si. Jeg hopper i det. “Vi kan godt dra til deg.” Smilet jeg får i retur matcher følelsene som sniker seg gjennom båndet. Forsterker følelsen av å endelig ha sagt noe riktig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så, ikke helt rett frem å bli sjelevenner... Hvem skulle trodd? Men alt blir bedre bare de kommer seg til Even, for når Isak synes ting er vanskelig på hjemmebane er det sikkert mye enklere på bortebane? 
> 
> Takk til Artemis for å pushe akkurat nok tilbake når jeg hadde tenkt å la dette kapittelet gå helt i angst-fella og for å luke bort noen litt for åpenbare skrivefeil. ❤️


	7. Chapter 7

Lørdag 15:15

Jeg er på vei gjennom byen, hånd i hånd, til leiligheten til en fyr jeg nesten ikke kjenner, men som universet mener at er den rette for meg. Burde jeg gått med på dette? 

Hvis en uke er for kort til å venne seg til at jeg har en sjelevenn, er i hvert fall mindre enn et døgn for lite til å venne seg til at det er den her sjelevennen. Går det an å forelske seg i noen man ikke kjenner? For hvis det gjør det så må det være forelskelse som gjør at magen min er i knuter, og at smilet nekter å fjerne seg. Jeg visste ikke at jeg hadde en type, har vel aldri skikkelig vært forelsket, sånn bortsett fra Jonas liksom. Så hvordan skal jeg da vite hvordan min type fyr er? 

Typen min er åpenbart blond, høy med blå øyne. Jeg prøver å snike meg til å stirre på han uten at han merker det. Klarer det i tre sekunder før han snur seg og smiler tilbake til meg, drar meg inntil seg og legger armen rundt skuldrene mine noen skritt før den synker ned og finner hånda mi igjen. “Tenker du på?” 

“At vi er på vei til deg og jeg ikke engang vet hvor du bor. Eller hvordan.” Jeg kan for alt i verden ikke innrømme hva det er jeg egentlig tenker på, så jeg griper etter nest beste alternativ. 

Even stopper nesten å gå og gjør en stor greie ut av å se ut som han er stressa. “Faen, nå avslørte du meg.”

“Forteller du meg at du løy da du sa du hadde leilighet? Kanskje du er hjemløs? Eller er vi på vei hjem til foreldrene dine? Even, jeg trenger mer enn ti minutters advarsel før jeg skal treffe svigers, altså.” Ordene flyr ut av munnen min før jeg rekker å tenke meg om. Herregud, hvor er deleteknappen når man trenger den?

“Tenkte vi kunne vente med foreldre til i morra, hvis det er greit?”

Er han seriøs nå? Nå er det min tur å stoppe opp, garantert at panikken står skrevet i ansiktet mitt med blokkbokstaver. Fontstørrelse 104. 

Han ler høyt, og smiler så stort at øynene forsvinner i et mylder av smilerynker. “Kødda. Mamma har sagt hun kan vente litt til.” 

Føttene mine nekter å flytte seg, selv om Even prøver å dra meg videre med å hale i hånda mi. “Har du fortalt foreldrene dine om meg?”

“Mamma så merket mitt sist søndag. Litt vanskelig å skjule, liksom.” Han løfter opp armen for å poengtere det, merket avsløres med en gang genserermet trekker seg tilbake. 

Pusten jeg har holdt inne slippes ut stykkevis og delt, og jeg er endelig i stand til å flytte en fot foran den andre. Det gir jo mening at han har fortalt foreldrene sine om at han har fått merket. Mine vet ingenting, vanskelig å fortelle noe når eneste kommunikasjon man har foregår via tekstmeldinger. Har ikke sett pappa siden i sommer. 

“Hun ble sykt happy da jeg meldte henne i dag og fortalte at jeg hadde funnet deg.” Han sier det tilforlatelig, som om det ikke er en kjempestor deal. Det er jo det. Eller? 

“Du har fortalt henne om meg? Ikke bare merket, liksom? At du, jeg mener vi, har funnet hverandre?”

“Selvsagt. Ikke hver dag eneste barnet finner sjelevennen sin. Hun er sykt keen på å møte deg.”

“Åh.” Ord og tanker floker seg i hodet mitt, som garnet jeg fikk utdelt i på skolen da vi skulle lære oss å strikke. Den gangen ble jeg reddet av Jonas sin mamma, denne gangen må jeg nok fikse flokene selv. 

“Hun kommer ikke til å mase, altså. Hun har lovet å vente til du er klar.” 

En ekkel følelse i munnen svelges bort. Kontrasten er så stor. Altså, jeg kommer jo til å fortelle mamma og pappa om Even, men ikke nå. Ikke enda. 

“Kom, vi er snart fremme.” Jeg vet nøyaktig hvor vi er, kjenner meg igjen. Gata, brosteinen, trærne, den blå døra. Han setter opp tempoet, drar meg etter seg og jeg må småløpe for å holde tritt. Faen, fyren har lange bein. 

“Jeg bodde her før. Der borte.” Jeg peker på vinduet som var mitt i over to år. 

Det får han til å senke farten, takk og lov. “Serr?”

“Mhm. Før jeg flytta sammen med Jonas.”

“Kanskje det er mine svigers vi møter først?”

Shit, jeg hadde ikke tenkt på at det selvfølgelig er sånn det bør tolkes. “Ehhh.... Jeg bodde i kollektiv. Eskild kunne sikkert tenke seg å møte deg. Han bor der fortsatt.”

“Eskild?”

“Ene jeg bodde sammen med.”

Han legger hodet til siden, ser spørrende på meg. “Kjæreste?”

“Nei, mer som guru.” Faen, smart å si, Isak. Det gjor vondt i leggen der jeg mentalt har sparket meg selv. “Eskild… må oppleves.” Forsøket på å rette opp inntrykket feiler, det er ikke vanskelig å merke. 

“Åh?”

“Han er seg selv 100 %, for å si det sånn. Han var en god støtte å ha da jeg trengte det, av og til når jeg ikke trengte det også.”

Even spør ikke noe videre, kanskje han merker at jeg ikke har lyst til å prate om det? 

“Vel, her bor jeg.” Han låser opp den tunge døra og vi begynner å gå oppover trappa, skrittene våre gjaller oppover oppgangen. Samme type som den i kollektivet, bare at her har noen faktisk giddet å male vegger og rekkverk. Even snur seg mot meg og rekker meg hånda igjen, og vi går den siste avsatsen ved siden av hverandre. 

Han stopper opp rett utenfor døren, nøler litt. “Ehh, må advare deg før vi går inn, jeg har hatt sinnsykt mye å gjøre denne uken. Det er ikke så ryddig som hos deg.”

Jeg klemmer hånda hans. “Ikke stress. Jeg panikkryddet mens jeg ventet på deg i går.”

“Shit. Så bra. Jeg var sikker på at du var skikkelig neat freak.”

Rett innenfor døren møtes vi av et virvar av jakker, skjerf og sko. Det er så vidt jeg klarer å finne en ledig knagg å henge jakken min på, skoene mine blir plassert ved siden av en haug av sko større enn jeg trodde det var mulig for et enkelt menneske å samle på. Kanskje han har en annen definisjon av rotete enn meg? For dette er kaos.

Jeg går med forsiktige skritt inn i stua, forbereder meg på at det er like rotete der som i gangen, trekker et lettelsens pust. Det ligger en hoodie over en stolrygg, på sofabordet ligger en stabel med papir sammen med en halvfull kaffekopp og et fat. Ikke ryddig, men ikke kaos. Passe hjemmekoselig rotete. Personlig. Ryddigere enn rommet mitt pleier å være. 

Øynene mine glir over bildene på veggen, blanding av filmplakater og kunst, ender opp ved en kulltegning jeg ikke klarer å ta blikket bort fra. Likheten med filmen Romeo og Julie er ikke til å ta feil av. 

Føttene mine fører meg umerkelig nærmere. Hver eneste strek, hver eneste kurve, alt beviser at dette er laget av en som vet hva han eller hun gjør. Helt nederst i høyre hjørne står EBN-15 med så små bokstaver at jeg nesten ikke ser dem, som om det er meningen at de ikke skal vises. Jeg ser forbløffet bort på Even. “Har du tegnet den?” 

“Ja.”

“Wow. Den er nesten helt lik filmen.” 

“Har du sett Romeo og Julie?” Han høres ut som om jeg skulle fortalt at jeg danset ballett. Hva tror han om meg? At jeg er en fyr som kun ser Terminator og sånt?

“Ja, på videregående. Jonas og jeg trodde vi skulle slippe å lese boken.” Jonas crushet på Clare Danes, jeg på Leonardo DiCaprio. 

“Jeg tror jeg så den minst femti ganger på videregående, var helt opphengt i at alle kjærlighetshistorier måtte ende i tragedie.”

Nervene mine skjelver av det som ikke blir sagt, som jeg hører likevel. “Men du tror det ikke nå?”

“Nei. Jeg har jo deg!”

Det kommer så rett frem, uten nøling, og jeg beundrer sikkerheten han sier det med. Han har jo meg. Kanskje han mener det? Kanskje det er så enkelt? At han har meg og jeg har han? Hvorfor er det så vanskelig for meg å tro på at dette er sant? Han har ikke gjort noe som får meg til å tro noe annet, men likevel gir usikkerheten meg gnagsår på nervene. 

“Jeg skal bare…” Som om han merker at jeg har forsvunnet inn i eget hode igjen holder han opp baggene våre og peker på en dør jeg antar er soverommet. 

Jeg benytter tiden Even er borte til å sjekke ut resten av stua. En diger DVD-samling dominerer bokhylla, roper meg bort til seg. Fingrene mine glir over, jeg prøver å se om jeg kjenner igjen noen. Det er litt vanskelig, det er ikke noen logikk på hvor filmene er plassert. Shrek står mellom Saving Private Ryan og en japansk film jeg ikke har hørt om før. 

“Finner du noe du liker?” Even kommer bort, legger armen sin på skulderen min, drar meg inntil seg. Kroppen min svarer med å omgjøre muskler til gele. Faen, får håpe jeg bygger litt toleranse mot berøringene hans snart. 

Den beskyttede maska kommer på før jeg klarer å stoppe den, jeg vet at vi er sjelevenner og alt sånt, men jeg trenger jo ikke gå helt i siklemodus heller, da. I stedet snur jeg meg sånn at armen hans faller ned, peker på filmene som står helt hulter til bulter. “Har du hørt om sortering?”

“De er sortert!” Jeg tror ikke han merker maska. Ikke som jeg klarer å se, og det er ikke som om jeg ikke prøver ekstra hardt å se det. 

“Jaha?” Jeg tar ut den japanske filmen. “I hvilket system hører Shrek sammen med denne her?”

Han tar filmen jeg nettopp nappet ut og setter den tilbake akkurat der jeg fant den. “Jeg setter alltid den filmen jeg så sist helt bakerst. Da vet jeg om det er lenge siden jeg har sett en film eller ikke.”

“Ehhh. Det er..” Jeg skal til å si sinnsykt, men tar meg i det, litt feil valg av ord. 

“Hva?”

“Jeg tror du er den eneste i hele verden som mener det er et system, ass.”

Han dytter lett i skulderen min med hånda. “Ikke diss strukturen min. Den funker. Før endte jeg alltid opp med å velge de samme ti filmene om igjen og om igjen.”

“Mhm.” Jeg lar den ligge, mest fordi han faktisk har et poeng. Men det gidder jeg ikke innrømme. Fingrene mine danser over den nederste hyllen med filmer, et par jeg har sett på kino sammen med Jonas, men mange jeg ikke aner hva er. Jeg tar ut et cover og holder den frem med en triumferende mine. “Serr, Even? Notting Hill?”

“Ikke døm meg. Den var en gave fra en kompis på kødd for noen år siden.”

Jeg peker på hullet som ble igjen der den stod. “Den står nesten helt bakerst. Det betyr at enten ser du film veldig sjelden, eller så har du nesten nettopp sett den.”

Han slår ut med hendene. “Det er en ikonisk film, ok?”

“I am just a girl, standing in front of a boy, asking him to love her. Det blir ikke mer klisje enn det, Even.”

“Hysj! Jeg hører noe!”

Jeg prøver å lytte etter noen lyder, men det er stille i stua og utenfor høres bare en bilmotor. “Hva da?”

“Veggene i glasshuset ditt som nettopp ble knust.”

Nå er det min tur til å dytte han, men han tar hånda mi og slipper den ikke. Endorfinrushet er tilbake, setter meg nesten ut av spill. “Hva faen? Alle kan den linjen. Man trenger ikke å ha sett filmen for å vite det.”

“Men du har sett filmen, ikke sant?”

Slaget er tapt, det er bare å ta det som en mann. “Jeg har sett filmen.” 

Latteren hans minner meg om tordenvær på en varm sommerdag, den romler mellom veggene. “Poenget mitt står, i motsetning til glasshuset ditt. Pass på hvor du tråkker så du ikke får glasskår i foten.” Han retter en anklagende finger mot meg, men smilet og måten øynene forsvinner i et hav av smilerynker sier meg at han ikke mener det sånn. 

“Veldig morsomt. Det var en greie på skolen, sant. Se en film fra året du er født. Eva valgte film og tvang Jonas og meg til å se sammen med henne.”

“Hun med det røde håret?”

Hva faen? “Ja, hun er Jonas sin eks. Hvordan vet du det?”

“Det var et bilde av dere på kjøleskapet deres. Trodde du jeg hadde stalka deg, nå?” 

“Mr. Kan ikke google et navn? Nei, trodde ikke det, gitt.”

Nå er det hans tur til å ikke ha et svar. I stedet forsøker han å dra meg bort fra filmhylla, sikkert for at jeg ikke skal disse enda flere filmer, det er noen å ta av. “Hvis du er ferdig med å disse filmsamlingen min har du kanskje lyst til å se resten av leiligheten?”

“Vis veien.” Jeg setter Notting Hill tilbake der jeg fant den, etter lynrask diskusjon med meg selv om det er verdt å kødde med Even og sette den et helt annet sted. 

Leilighetstouren er fort overstått. Et bittelite bad, et nesten like lite kjøkken og et soverom som har akkurat nok plass til en seng og skap. Hvis jeg trodde stua var et bevis på hvem Even er, er soverommet som å komme inn i hjernen hans. Den lune grønnfargen på veggen, skapdøren som er full av tegninger og skriblerier. Litt klær på gulvet ved siden av en uoppredd seng. Jeg svelger tre ganger når jeg tenker på at der skal han og jeg sove, sammen. I så lang tid det tar før båndet lar oss være fra hverandre lenge nok til at jeg kan flytte hjem. I følge Magnus kan det ta flere uker. 

Jeg føler jeg står på timeteren på Frognerbadet, og har to valg. Enten hoppe i det med hodet først, stole på universet og Even og at dette er sånn det skal være. Eller jeg kan gjøre det halvveis, vente på at noe dytter meg utfor kanten sånn at jeg lander med tidenes mageplask. Båndet er her. Det er ekte. Det kjenner jeg med hele meg. 

“Så, hva tenker du? Er det greit at vi er her og ikke hos deg?” Han høres usikker ut, og det vil jeg ikke ha noe av. Jeg trekker pusten dypt, prøver å sende trygghet gjennom båndet, og jeg merker at han slapper av.

“Fet leilighet,” sier jeg og går nærmere, så nærme at jeg kjenner pusten hans mot leppene mine. “Vi kan vel bli her inne for alltid?”

Han svarer akkurat sånn jeg ønsker, leppene hans treffer mine. De føles perfekt mot mine, og de smaker bedre enn jeg trodde. De smaker hjemme. De smaker kjærlighet. De smaker oss. Jeg legger armene rundt livet hans og vi smelter sammen. Stemmen bakerst i hodet som sier dette er for tidlig, dette er for skummelt, dette har for stor fallhøyde blir hysjet på, ignorert og stuet vekk. Betyr ingenting akkurat nå, akkurat her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Og da, mine kjære lesere, er det vel straka veien til mål? 😎
> 
> Tusen takk for engasjement og kommentarer på det jeg skriver, det varmer og er med på å gi motivasjon til å skrive ferdig historien. 
> 
> Artemis har som vanlig vært igjennom med en liten tryllestav og sørget for at ord og setninger henger sammen, at rekkefølgen på ting er riktig og at det jeg skriver ikke er stappfull av kommafeil. ❤️


	8. Chapter 8

Tirsdag 13:22

“Even, er du klar?”

Jeg har stått klar en god stund, nøklene til Even i ene hånda og mobilen i den andre. Nå begynner jeg å bli litt stressa. Timen på sumologisk institutt er snart, likevel virrer Even fortsatt rundt seg selv uten tegn til at snurringen fører han nærmere døra. Logisk sett vet jeg at vi ikke har kjempedårlig tid. Det er bare det at jeg liker å være ute i passe god tid og pulsen min stiger omvendt proporsjonalt med at bufferen spises opp bit for bit. 

“Jeg kommer snart. Skal bare…” Resten av det han sier blir borte, og når jeg stikker hodet inn i stua, ser jeg at det er fordi han har forsvunnet inn på soverommet. Jeg sjekker klokka igjen. Vi har fortsatt tid. Slapp av, Isak, det går bra. 

Likevel er det en del av meg som frykter at det er sånn vi skal ha det resten av livet. Jeg vil ikke være den som nægger i forholdet. For ørtende gang åpner jeg Instagram, scroller igjennom ingenting. 

Endelig kommer han, smilende som om ingenting har skjedd. “Mobilen min var borte. Jeg er klar nå.”

Jeg legger telefonen ned i lomma, og rekker han nøklene. Hans leilighet, hans ansvar. 

Låsen går igjen med et klikk bak oss og han tar hånda mi, fletter fingrene sine sammen med mine. “Stressa?” 

“Nei. Eller, litt. Jeg har ikke lyst til å komme for sent.”

Den kalde høstlufta slår oss i det han åpner ytterdøra, og holder den åpen, lar meg gå ut først. 

“Hva er klokka?” spør han i det døren slår igjen bak oss. 

“Litt over halv.” Jeg trenger ikke sjekke for å vite. 

“Timen er ikke før kvart over, vi har jo kjempegod tid.” 

“God tid?” Stemmen min sprekker, panikken endelig på vei ut. “Du vet at kontoret ligger på andre siden av byen?”

“Isak,” sier han, med et hint av overbærende tone. “Har du noensinne kommet inn før timen når du har vært hos legen? De er alltid for sene.”

“Jeg har bare ikke lyst til å gi sumologen enda dårligere inntrykk av meg. Trenger ikke være han som kommer for seint til timen i tillegg til å være han som har glemt at han har møtt sjelevennen.”

Han dulter meg i skuldra. “Jeg skal hjelpe deg med å rette opp inntrykket, ok? Jeg kan være veldig sjarmerende når jeg vil.”

Sant det, Even må ha falt i sjarmgryta som barn. Dobbel dose og alt det der. Først trodde jeg det bare var meg, at jeg er spesiell. Måten han har latt meg gå på badet først om morgenen hver eneste dag, og står klar med kaffe og frokost til meg når jeg kommer ut av dusjen. Hånda hans som søker min, legger seg på ryggen min når han lar meg gå inn i et rom først, eller når han ler av alle vitsene mine, selv de teite. 

Men det er ikke bare meg. Første gang jeg så det var på søndag, da vi var ute og spiste middag på den libanesiske restauranten rundt hjørnet, og Even behandlet kelneren som en bror. Jeg har vært der noen ganger med Eskild, men dette er første gangen jeg har fått gratis dessert. Eller, Even fikk gratis dessert til oss. 

Han gjorde det samme med damen bak ferskvaredisken på Meny i går, bare at da dro han meg inn i samtalen. Lenge siden jeg har følt meg så teit som da jeg absolutt ikke hadde noen mening om det ene kjøttstykket var noe bedre enn det andre. 

Jeg ikke tviler et sekund på Even sin evne til å sjarmere sumologen. Men det hadde ikke gjort noe om vi slapp å bruke den, mye bedre å rekke timen. 

Å gå gatelangs med Even er en opplevelse. For det første så prater han nesten ustoppelig, for det andre går han så fort at vi må gå i sikksakk mellom alle vi tar igjen. Det er lettere sagt enn gjort når Even nekter å slippe hånda mi et eneste sekund. Jeg må småløpe for å holde tritt. 

Vi kommer inn i resepsjonen fire minutter før tiden, hele Even utstråler en “hva var det jeg sa”-holdning, som egentlig er litt irriterende. Jeg ville sagt noe om jeg ikke var mer opptatt av å få puls og pust tilbake til normalt nivå. Når ble jeg i så dårlig form, egentlig? 

“Hei, vi har time nå.” Even henvender seg til resepsjonisten med tidenes største smil. 

Mannen bak skranken ser på oss uten et smil å spore noe sted. “Navn?”

“Even Bech Næsheim og Isak Valtersen. Sjelevennen min. Er han ikke kjekk?” Resepsjonisten ser opp med et halvt øye. Enten er han busy eller uenig. Sikkert det første. Etter hissig tasting snur han seg og henter frem skjema og penn til hver av oss. 

“Dere kan gå inn der og fylle ut disse.” Jeg snur meg for å se hvor han peker, og ser noen små avlukker til høyre for skranken. 

Jeg tar imot en klipptavle full av ark, ser forvirra på det. Hvorfor fikk jeg ikke dette sist gang? Forvirringen min blir ikke bedre av at avlukket har bare en stol. Hvor er det meningen at Even skal sitte? Vi blir stående litt rådville, rommet er i tillegg knøttlite.

“Hei! Dere kan ikke bruke samme rom.” Den skarpe stemmen til resepsjonisten får hjertet mitt til å løpe tre ekstrarunder. 

“Hæh? Hvorfor ikke?” Vi får ikke noe svar, han bare hamrer løs på tastaturet i sjumilstempo. Jeg himler med øynene. “Hvorfor kan vi ikke sitte sammen?” Jeg gjentar spørsmålet, litt høyere denne gangen. 

Mordforsøket på tastaturet stopper opp og blikket han sender meg får meg til å føle meg som en komplett idiot. “Poenget er å teste om dere har et bånd, og hvor sterkt det er. Da kan dere ikke bruke fysisk kontakt som hjelpemiddel. Det er juks.” 

Og ok, det gir på en måte mening. Jeg vet jo at kontakten mellom oss er bedre når en eller flere kroppsdeler er i kontakt. Er overbevist om at det er derfor jeg har sovet bedre enn på lenge. Even har en evne til å havne over på min side av sengen i løpet av natten. Ikke at jeg klager eller noe. Det er egentlig ganske digg å sove tett i tett. Fire netter på rad med god søvn er ikke hverdagskost for meg. 

Tror Even merker motviljen jeg har mot å skilles, for han legger hånden forsiktig på armen min. Tommelen hans stryker huden gjennom genseren, og munnen hans er helt inntil øret mitt når han snakker. “Får jeg minne deg på at dette her er din ide? Vi kan dra om du vil.” Han sier det så lavt at bare jeg kan høre det. 

Og nei, han trenger ikke minne meg på det. Denne legetimen førte nesten til vår aller første krangel, som vel ville vært ny rekord for sjelevenner. Tre dager inn i forholdet, eller hva dette nå er. 

Even stoppet krangelen før den startet, lot meg forklare hvorfor det er så viktig for meg. Jeg rakk akkurat å hisse meg nok opp til å vurdere å stikke av da han tok hånda mi, dro meg ned i sofaen og gav meg tid nok til å stokke tanker og ord. Etter en liten stund fikk jeg forklart hvordan sumologens avskjedsord fra sist gang har brent seg fast i hjernen min. Tenk om båndet ble ødelagt den uka jeg ikke husket noe? Jeg må få sjekket båndet av noen som har peiling. 

Valgløs går jeg slukøret inn i det andre avlukket og lukker døren etter meg. Skjemaet er langt, jeg blar igjennom papirbunken, og innser at det vil ta mye tid å fylle ut alt. Båndet er like lite fornøyd som meg. Merket gjør fysisk vondt, som om noen skraper på det med skarpe negler. Den eneste måten å komme igjennom spørsmålsmarerittet er å ignorere følelsen. 

De første spørsmålene er enkle, alder, kjønn, hvor lenge vi har hatt merket og hvor lenge det er siden vi båndet. Men jeg er ikke mer enn halvveis på første side før problemene kommer. Får samme følelsen som når man kommer på eksamen og innser at man ikke har lest på de tingene som spørres om. Det er så mye jeg ikke vet om Even, om båndet. Mye vi ikke har snakket om, og nå avsløres det, ett spørsmål av gangen. 

Jeg kikker ned på smilefjeset på hånden min, som er glad eller lei seg avhengig av hvilken vei jeg holder armen. Vi burde snakket om det, snakket om hva det betyr. Det er bare feighet fra min side som gjør at jeg ikke har tatt det opp. Latt det være opp til Even, som jeg har gjort med alt annet de siste dagene. 

Kan ikke tenke på det nå, må bli ferdig med det jævla skjemaet. 

_“Kjenner du båndet? Litt, noe, mye? Merker du når sjelevennen din er borte? Ja, nei, av og til. Opplever du hodepine når sjelevennen er borte?”_

Jeg krysser av litt på måfå. Det er vanskelig å svare når man aldri har hatt bånd før. Hvor sterkt er normalt? Hvor stille er galt? Dette er grunnen til at jeg vil til sumologen, han må ha svar på dette, svar jeg ikke får av å svare på en million føkking spørsmål på et skjema. 

Jeg vet allerede at alt er bedre når han er i nærheten, og å kysse Even er mye bedre enn å kysse noen andre. Alle bøkene, artiklene og videoene til Magnus har fortalt om hvor magisk det er å ha sjelebånd, at man bare vet. Å være med Even er annerledes enn noe jeg har hatt før. Men er magisk er ordet jeg ville satt på det? Jeg aner ikke. Det er fint, behagelig, trygt. Men kanskje ikke magisk? 

_“Kan du merke humøret til sjelevennen uten å se på han/henne? Merker du båndet bedre eller dårligere når dere er intime?”_

Vi har liksom ikke kommet så langt. Jeg trodde vi skulle, på lørdag, men så sovna vi i stedet og etter det har han ikke tatt initiativ til noe. Og hvis han ikke vil, vil ikke jeg heller. Selv om jeg vil. Selvsagt vil jeg det. Det er ikke tvil om at jeg er tiltrukket av han, har vært det siden jeg så han på Narvesen. Jeg er ikke sånn at jeg absolutt må kjenne noen før vi har sex. Men dette er sjelevennen min, han jeg skal være sammen med for alltid. Aldri har første gang betydd så mye, tenk om det er skikkelig dritt? Hva da, liksom?

Jeg krysser av på “vet ikke”. 

Det kjennes ut som om jeg har brukt en evighet når jeg endelig er ferdig. Har stoppet opp ved hvert annet spørsmål. Even står og venter på meg med nesa godt nede i telefonen når jeg endelig kommer ut av avlukket. Stikket av misunnelse for at han er flinkere enn meg svir. Han tar arkene mine uten å se på dem og gir dem videre til resepsjonisten, som svarer med å dukke ned i pc-en igjen. Jeg er takknemlig for at det verste sikkert er overstått. 

“Gikk det bra?” Han klemmer hånda mi.

“Sikkert.” Jeg trekker på skuldrene. “Klarte du å svare på alt?”

“Nei.” Han rister lattermildt på hodet. “Hva _var_ det der?” 

Lettelsen over å ikke være den eneste skyller over meg. Det er kanskje ikke meningen at man skal svare på alt? 

“Vetta faen, jeg bare kryssa av på måfå på slutten der.”

“Ta disse med til lab-en. Følg den røde stripen i gulvet.” Resepsjonisten avbryter, dytter nye papirer i hendene våre uten å se på oss engang. Lab-en? Hva faen? Jeg trodde vi skulle få snakke med sumologen nå. Ikke mer testing. 

Først nå ser jeg at gulvet er dekket av striper i ulike farger, nesten hele den fordømte regnbuen, jo. Jeg får bange anelser om hvor mange striper vi må følge før vi er ferdige her. 

Det gjør godt å kjenne hånda til Even i min igjen der vi går og stirrer på den røde stripen på gulvet, rundt et hjørne, opp en trapp, gjennom en lang korridor, ned to trapper og rundt tre hjørner. “Håper ikke vi skal ta blodprøver eller noe,” mumler jeg i det vi går ned enda en trapp.

“Hva? Er legestudent Valtersen redd for nåler?”

“Jeg er ikke redd dem, jeg liker bare ikke å bli stukket.”

“Kom her,” sier han og drar meg inntil seg, midt i trappen. Klemmen forsterker båndet, kroppen vibrerer, og det koster meg altfor mye å dra meg ut av den og gå videre. Men lab-en venter, og vi kan ikke stå resten av dagen og blokkere trappa. Da tror jeg resepsjonisten blir enda mer sur enn han allerede er. 

I det vi runder siste hjørnet står en hvitkledd sykepleier utenfor en dør det står Laboratorium med store, lilla bokstaver. Hun smiler når hun får øye på oss. “Valtersen?” 

“Det er meg.”

“Flott, kom med meg.” Hun ser bort på Even. “Du kan vente her så lenge.”

Hvorfor får ikke Even bli med inn? Jeg vil ha han her sammen med meg, ikke i korridoren på utsiden. 

“Ta av deg jakken,” sier hun til meg mens hun står med ryggen til, tar på seg hansker og finner frem prøvetakesett. Flott, selvsagt er det blodprøve. Nå begynner jeg virkelig å angre på hele legebesøket. Jeg hater blodprøver, har alltid gjort det. Humøret stiger ikke av at hun bommer fire ganger og må bytte arm etter tredje forsøk. Jeg ser ut som en forbanna nålepute når jeg endelig kan overlate stafettpinnen til Even. Jeg rekker ikke scrolle gjennom mer enn halve instafeeden før han er tilbake. Han viser frem en enslig bomullsdott i albuen. Jeg har fire. To på hver arm. 

Sykepleieren gir oss noen nye ark. “Følg den gule streken til dere kommer frem til keelerlab-en.”

Døren lukkes og hun er borte før vi rekker å spørre hva keelerlab-en er. Men nå har jeg gitt opp å lure eller protestere. Hva er poenget? 

Den gule streken fører oss opp trappene igjen, og til midten av den lange korridoren vi gikk igjennom i sted og opp to nye trapper. Dette bygget er som en jævla labyrint, og jeg merker at tålmodigheten min er brukt opp for lengst. Jeg trodde vi skulle på en uskyldig time hos sumologen, ikke ut på en ekspedisjon. Det er rett før jeg drar med meg Even ut herfra og hjem, la merke være merke. Latteren hans bobler gjennom båndet. “Vi er sikkert snart ferdige, Isak. Etterpå skal du få is.”

Is? Hva tror han jeg er? Fire? 

“Vel, du oppfører deg som en fireåring.” Kan han høre tankene mine gjennom båndet også nå? Shit, det er jeg ikke helt klar for. Og hvorfor kan ikke jeg høre han? 

Jeg snur meg mot han og rekker tunge. Han skal få se fireåring. 

Heldigvis får vi være med inn begge to denne gangen, sitter rygg mot rygg koblet opp med ledninger akkurat som sånne løgndetektorer man ser på film. På bordet foran meg står en pc-skjerm med bilder som bytter hvert halve minutt. Jeg vet fordi nederst på skjermen går en timer og irriterer livet av meg. Helt random bilder, blomster, biler, fjell og sjø, en jævla Norgesreklame. Ved siden av oss sitter det to personer i hvite frakker og noterer hver gang det kommer nytt bilde. Hva er det her for noe piss? Hvor mye kommer dette til å koste? All denne testingen? Det stod ingenting om det på nettsidene deres!

Det verste er at jeg kjenner at Even sitt frustrasjonsnivå stiger i takt med mitt, og jeg er redd det eksploderer for oss begge om vi ikke kommer oss ut herfra litt kjapt. Om det er på grunn av testen eller meg vet jeg ikke. Jeg har ikke lyst til å tenke på det heller. 

Timeren på bildekarusellen viser 35 minutter når skjermen endelig går i svart. Jeg har sett så mange bilder at jeg er svimmel og ør, i tillegg til rimelig varm i topplokket. De bare bør ha fått noe ut av det. 

Vi blir dyttet ut døren med beskjed om å følge den lilla streken tilbake til resepsjonen. Jeg forstår ikke hvorfor vi ikke bare kan gå tilbake samme vei som vi kom, men de har vel et system i galskapen. Vi har rundet resten av bygget når vi endelig er tilbake hos sjarmtrollet. 

Han tar i mot arkene våre, og begynner å lete frem flere. Jeg blir et øyeblikk redd for at vi skal ut på en ny rundtur i bygget før vi får gjort det vi egentlig kom her for, som var å snakke med sumologen. Jeg orker ikke flere tester nå. Vi har vært her i over to timer allerede og jeg begynner å bli både sulten og lei. 

“Jeg har satt dere opp til time hos sumologen på torsdag klokken to. Passer det? Her er sykemeldingen deres, båndet er så ferskt at dere kan ikke være borte fra hverandre lenge nok til å gå på jobb.” Han kikker ned på papirene. “Eller studier. Her er legeerklæring dere kan vise til studiestedet, som sier at dere har rett på gyldig fravær og at de plikter å tilrettelegge for at dere kan være borte de neste tre ukene.” Jeg tar i mot papirene han rekker oss. 

“Og her er noen råd om hvordan dere bør oppføre dere, en slags sjekkliste for nye sjelebånd. Det er viktig at dere gjør som det står her, det er dette som danner grunnlaget for hvordan båndet deres skal bli resten av livet.”

Endelig, en liste som kan hjelpe meg å fikse dette.  
_1\. Nærhet er viktig, både når båndet er nytt og senere. Det er viktig at dere er fysiske med hverandre så mye som mulig._  
Ok, den har vi ganske god kontroll på. 

_2\. Sov sammen hver natt for å styrke båndet gjennom søvn._  
Har vi også gjort. Nå har jeg skikkelig troa på at vi gjør de riktige tingene.

_3\. Båndet må ikke lukkes de første ukene, med mindre det er helt nødvendig._  
Jeg tror ikke jeg hadde klart å lukke båndet om jeg prøvde, men på den andre siden så vet jeg ikke hvordan jeg åpner det heller. Hva er forskjellen? 

_4\. Vent med å møte venner og familie til etter at båndet er stabilt._  
Even har møtt Jonas og Magnus, men det var uunngåelig. Etter at vi kom til Even har det ikke vært naturlig å ha noen på besøk. Selv ikke foreldrene til Even, til tross for at han køddet med det på lørdag. Jeg er takknemlig, da slipper jeg unna spørsmål om foreldrene mine, spørsmål jeg ikke har lyst til å svare på enda. 

_5\. Kommunikasjon er viktig for å åpne båndet og holde det åpent. Snakk med hverandre om små og store ting._  
Shit. Små ting? Null stress. Store ting? Jeg har prøvd. Men ordene finner ikke utgangen. Jeg er ikke alene. Even har for eksempel ikke nevnt med ett eneste ord symbolet jeg nå for alltid har på håndleddet. Symbolet som absolutt ikke er et smilefjes, som Magnus ville ha det til. Det vet jeg, for det tok meg et googlesøk og tre klikk å finne ut av det. Eller, jeg tror jeg fant ut av det. 

_6\. Sex er en naturlig del av sjelebåndet, og kan være med på å styrke og utvide båndet._  
Listen fortsetter nedover siden, men jeg har fått nok. Jeg bretter arket til det er lite nok til å passe på innerlomma. Ute av syne, ute av sinn. 

“Får vi ikke møte sumologen i dag?” Even høres nesten litt lettet ut for at vi slipper, og jeg er egentlig det jeg også. 

“Ikke i dag, nei. Nå skal ekspertene våre analysere testene dere har tatt i dag, og så får dere resultatene på torsdag. Klokken to passet, sant?”

Even tar samler papirene, bretter dem dobbelt og legger på innerlomma. “Ja, det går fint.” 

Jeg tar meg på baklomma, klar til å hente frem lommeboka. “Hva med betaling og sånt? Gjør vi det nå eller?” Alle testene vi har tatt har gjort meg bekymret for hvor vondt dette kommer til å gjøre på kredittkortregninga mi. 

“Det tar vi på torsdag. Hvis det viser seg at båndet er ekte dekkes alt av staten, dere må bare betale egenandelen på 249 kroner.”

Og, ok. Det stod det heller ikke noe om på nettsidene deres. Men jeg tar det jeg får, båndet vårt er jo der, det er det eneste jeg er sikker på akkurat nå. 

Det er digg å komme ut i dagslys igjen, å slippe unna lyset fra de gamle lysstoffrørene i taket. Men alle spørsmålene jeg ikke kunne svare på i sted gnager. Det er så mye om Even jeg ikke vet, og så mye om meg jeg ikke har fortalt. Det sies at det man ikke vet har man ikke vondt av, men jeg tror ikke det stemmer for oss. Ikke nå. Akkurat nå føles det som om veien til den perfekte sjelevennen er brolagt med skarpe steiner og alt vi ikke har fortalt. 

Vi må bare holde ut til torsdag, til vi har snakket med sumologen og vet om båndet er i orden og alt er som det skal være. Da skal jeg fortelle han alt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette kapittelet var aldri meningen at skulle skje. Men så leste Artemis kapittel 8, plukket ut to avsnitt og mente at disse burde bli et helt eget kapittel. Og sånn ble det. Et langt kapittel til og med. Hva kan jeg si? Oooops? Takk kan sendes Artemis i kommentarfeltet. 😇
> 
> Jeg lover at jeg har kontroll på historien og hvor den skal gå, og ender kun opp med bare firegangeren flere kapitler enn jeg trodde da jeg pitchet ideen til Artemis. Ikke mer enn det, altså. 
> 
> Hva tenker dere om listen? Det ser ut til at de kanskje har litt jobb foran seg, men det er jo ikke umulig, liksom. Bare prate litt. Og andre ting. Hvor vanskelig kan det være? 
> 
> PS. Her er [googlesøket ](https://www.google.com/search?ei=YkkgX7zJL8mvkwXsrYXADA&q=%3A%29%3A&oq=%3A%29%3A&gs_lcp=CgZwc3ktYWIQAzICCAAyAggAMgIIADICCAAyAggAMgIIADICCAAyAggAMgIIADICCAA6CAguELADEJMCOgUIABCwAzoICAAQsAMQiwNQpmJYrmlgoHBoAXAAeACAAYsBiAHeAZIBAzEuMZgBAKABAaoBB2d3cy13aXq4AQLAAQE&sclient=psy-ab&ved=0ahUKEwi8gp6-pvDqAhXJ16QKHexWAcgQ4dUDCAs&uact=5)Isak gjorde ang. merket sitt.


	9. Chapter 9

Torsdag 13:52

Samme venteværelse, samme steinharde pinnestoler. Heldigvis skal vi ikke gjennomføre flere tester. Nå skal vi endelig få møte sumologen.

Listen vi fikk med oss, den med de gode rådene, ligger fortsatt sammenbrettet på innsiden av jakkelommen. Even har ikke etterspurt den, og jeg har ikke sett noen grunn til å fiske den frem. Først vil jeg vite om alt er som det skal være. 

Helt siden tirsdag har det vært en usynlig mur mellom oss. Hele meg har vært nummen, liksom, som om alle følelsene mine har vært pakka inn i vatt og bobleplast. Jeg forstår ikke hvorfor, om det er noe jeg har gjort som utløste muren. Det er sikkert det, sikkert et tegn på at Even er lei av meg allerede. Jeg vet ikke hvor mange ganger jeg har hørt ordene til Magnus inni meg, om at å beholde sjelevennen er et valg man må ta. Hva om Even ikke vil velge meg når vi får svaret på testene? Hva da? 

Lurer på om Even merker avstanden? Jeg vet nesten like lite om Even nå som jeg gjorde da jeg svarte på alle spørsmålene i testen på tirsdag. Og for å være ærlig, tror ikke han vet så veldig mye mer om meg heller. Vi har knapt snakket sammen siste døgnet, og det er slitsomt. Være stengt inne sammen med en fyr jeg ikke kjenner. Er det sånn det skal være resten av livet? 

“Da jeg var her alene første gang ventet jeg i nesten en halv time over tiden, håper ikke vi må vente så lenge denne gangen.” Det er et forsøk på å fylle den tyngende luften med innhold, men det virker ikke som om det hjelper. 

Han fortsetter å stirre rett frem, men jeg får et lite nikk. 

Denne gangen blir jeg ikke overrasket når døren åpner og det bustete hodet til sumologen stikker ut. “Isak Valtersen?” Han kikker ned i papirene han holder i hånda. “Og Even Bech Næsheim?” 

Hånda mi ligger trygt i Evens når vi setter oss ned på stolene på kontoret. I det minste får vi til en ting, fysisk nærhet er ikke noe problem. 

På pulten til sumologen ligger den masse papirer formet som en slags vifte. Han tar opp et av papirene og jeg ser øynene hans bevege seg fort over det, som for å minne seg selv hva som står der. Han legger papiret ned igjen og snur seg mot oss. “Jeg har testresultatene deres her. Det er ikke noen tvil om at dere har et bånd. Men før vi går igjennom resultatene, vil jeg høre litt om hvordan det går med dere. Har det gått greit siden sist? Ikke noen problemer av noe slag?”

“Det går fint,” lyver jeg etter en liten stund, siden Even ikke gjør tegn til å ville si noe. Orker ikke fortelle sumologen at alt har gått til helvete for lenge siden. 

“Ikke noe hodepine eller andre plager?”

Det benektende svaret er på tungespissen, klart til å slippes ut, men stoppes av at hele kroppen til Even stritter i mot. 

Jeg ser forbauset på han. “Har du vært dårlig?” 

Han svarer ikke, blikket hans hardt festet på et punkt midt på gulvet. 

“Even?” Stemmen til sumologen er mild, men bestemt. 

“Har du merket noe? Du har ikke sagt noe til meg?”

“Bare de gangene du lukker båndet.”

Hva faen? Lukker båndet? Når har jeg lukket båndet? Jeg vet at det er en greie å lukke, men trodde det var noe man gjør med vilje? 

“Isak?” Stemmen til sumologen har fått en skarphet i seg. “Lukker du båndet? Du vet det ikke er bra å lukke båndet så tidlig i prosessen.”

Det har samlet seg en massiv isklump i magen min. De skarpe kantene gjør vondt når den roterer og roterer. Muren! Det er jeg som har satt den opp, ikke Even. Tenk om jeg har ødelagt noe? Et par tårer samler seg i ene øyekroken, heldigvis får jeg dem bort med heftig blunking. 

“Jeg visste ikke at jeg gjorde det.” Jeg kikker opp på Even. “Når har jeg gjort det?”

“Av og på hele tiden siden fredag. Siden tirsdag har det vært lukket nesten hele tiden.”

Han tør nesten ikke se på meg, og jeg griper etter hånda hans igjen, nesten instinktivt, og båndet åpner seg umiddelbart, en flom av følelser skyller over meg. Følelser som ikke er mine. Følelser som er dominert av sårhet og sinne, ingenting jeg ikke fortjener. 

“Har du visst det hele tiden? Hvordan? Og hvorfor har du ikke sagt noe?”

“Forstår du ikke det?”

“Nei?”

“Hver gang jeg prøver å snakke med deg om noe annet enn helt overfladiske ting, som hva du har lyst til å spise til middag, så stenger du meg ute med en gang. Det tok litt tid før jeg forstod at det var det du gjorde. Trodde først at du bare var stille. Men det er du som lukker det.”

“Åh.” Han har rett at jeg har stengt han ute. Jeg kan ikke prøve å late som om det ikke har skjedd, men jeg skjønte ikke at jeg lukket båndet på den måten. Jeg snur meg mot sumologen. “Har jeg ødelagt noe?”

Han kikker på papirene sine igjen. “Det er ingenting i testene dere tok på tirsdag som viser at båndet er ødelagt, men dersom det er sant at du har hatt det lukket nesten hele tiden siden tirsdag så kan det ha endret seg. Det er for tidlig å si.”

“Kan vi gjøre noe? For å ordne det, mener jeg?” 

“Det viktigste dere gjør er å ikke lukke det igjen, holde det åpent til vi er sikker på at det har stabilisert seg. Og den eneste måten å få det til er kommunikasjon. Du vet, Isak, hvert menneske er som en øy. Og den eneste måten fra den ene til den andre er gjennom å prate sammen.” 

Jeg himler med øya inni meg, og kjenner plutselig gjennom båndet at Even synes jeg er morsom. Ler av meg. på en måte. Puh, det betyr at det er åpent nå i hvert fall. Sist gang jeg hørte denne regla var hos skolelegen på Nissen. Det gav ikke noe mer mening den gangen enn nå. 

“Du kan se på sjelebåndet som en bro som allerede finnes mellom dere. Eller, egentlig mer som en tunnel.” Sumologen tar frem penn og papir og begynner å tegne. “Når man prater sammen holder man tunnelen ren og fin, som en diger motorvei. Stenger man båndet for lenge om gangen blir den full av rusk og rot, og til slutt ender man opp med en smal sti.”

Han holder arket opp foran oss, jeg tror det skal forestille en tunnel full av skrot, men det er ikke lett å vite. Han er ingen Picasso, for å si det sånn. “Dårlig sammenligning, Picasso sine bilder er ikke akkurat lett å forstå de heller.” Stemmen til Even er inne i hodet mitt, men han har ikke sagt noe høyt. Det er hakket før jeg får kink i nakken, så fort snur jeg hodet for å se på Even. Det er første gang jeg hører stemmen hans i hodet mitt på ordentlig, og jeg tror han er akkurat like overrasket som meg, tror ikke det var meningen at jeg skulle høre det. Jeg ser ned på hendene våre som fortsatt er sammen. Shit, er det sånn det er når båndet er helt åpent? Er det sånn det var for Even på tirsdag? For han hørte tankene min da, skremte meg litt faktisk. 

“Jeg blandet kanskje sammen metaforene her, men poenget er at dere må prate sammen. Holde tunnelen åpen.” Sumologen messer videre, tilsynelatende totalt uvitende om jordskjelvet som nettopp har slått ned i hodet mitt. 

“Og da blir alt bra?” Det er så vidt stemmen min bærer, sjokkbølgene fra i sted vibrerer fortsatt i hele meg. 

“Nei, men det er en begynnelse.” Han ser alvorlig på oss. “Unnskyld om jeg er direkte her, men når jeg ser på resultatene av testene vi gjorde på tirsdag så er det ingenting som viser at dere har vært intime. Jeg antar at det ikke er endring der?”

Jeg stirrer ned i gulvet, jeg hadde håpet dette ikke ble et tema i dag. 

“Det har ikke vært naturlig,” kommer det fra Even. 

“Hvorfor ikke? Dere er sjelevenner, meant to be.” 

Herregud, han høres ut som Magnus, jo. “Vi har kysset, da.” Smart kommentar, Isak. Jeg høres jo ut som en trassig femåring, som om noen kyss sist lørdag kan redde situasjonen. Det kan jo ikke det. 

“Det…” Sumologen ser ut som han ikke vet helt hva han skal si, og jeg kan ikke si jeg kan klandre han, akkurat. Han rasler med papirene. “Det er jo en start.” Han kikker på klokka, og jeg kjenner igjen tegnene fra første gangen jeg var her. Han vil ha oss ut. Jævlig så korte timene hos sumologen skal være. 

“Hva gjør vi nå?” Jeg blir sittende, er ikke helt klar for å slippes løs i verden med et sjelebånd fullt av søppel. 

“Nå går dere hjem og prater, og da mener jeg virkelig prater. Ikke om neste måltid. Dere må jobbe for å bli kjent med hverandre. Åpne dere. Og det skader ikke om dere ruller en runde eller to i senga også.” 

Herregud, hva sa han nå? Jeg tør ikke se på Even, det holder å høre latteren hans ljome gjennom båndet. Rulle en runde i senga? Hvem sier sånt? 

“Jeg vil ha dere tilbake her om en uke for mer testing. Dere fikser ny time i resepsjonen.” Han snur seg om PC-en for å markere at timen er over. Even himler med øynene, synlig denne gangen, holder døra åpen for meg. Armen hans legger seg på ryggen min, fører meg ut. Varmen stråler ut av hånda hans. 

Ny time blir bestilt uten at jeg får med meg noe om når den er. Jeg har mer enn nok med å holde hodet under koketemperatur. Nede på fortauet gir jeg opp, det er grenser for hvor lenge man klarer å holde seg under 300 grader.

“Festlig fyr, han der sumologen. Og den tegningen? Så du den, eller? Skulle liksom det forestille en tunnel? ” Even høres nesten ut som om han mener det også. Jeg vet ikke om det er et forsøk på å lette stemningen, men det er det siste jeg trenger. Lokket på trykkokeren spretter opp og havner firehundre kilometer borte. Her har han gått rundt og visst at jeg har gjort alt for å ødelegge båndet og så har han faen meg ikke sagt en dritt. Bryr han seg ikke? Er dette et forsøk på å bli kvitt meg? 

“Hvorfor har du ikke sagt at jeg stengte ned båndet? Du kunne godt sagt det til meg, i stedet for at jeg har gjort sånn at båndet kanskje er skadet!” Det kommer ut mye høyere enn jeg planla. Et par gamle damer som er ute på tur snur seg og ser på oss, rister på hodet og skynder seg bort fra oss. Det er et sinne i stemmen min man ikke trenger å kjenne meg for å høre, og de vil nok bort før det eksploderer fullstendig.

“Tuller du med meg nå? Er du seriøst sint på meg?” Han forsøker å ta hånda mi, men jeg river den til meg. Orker ikke noe kontakt nå. 

“Ja! Hvis ikke jeg hadde insistert på å gå til sumolog så hadde vi kanskje aldri fått vite det heller.”

“Du hadde kanskje ikke fått vite det. Jeg har visst det hele tiden. Jeg trenger ikke en liksomdoktor til å fortelle meg noe jeg allerede vet.” Han høres sint ut. Stemmenivået matcher nesten mitt. “Og det er ikke som om jeg ikke prøvde å få deg til å åpne deg, men hver gang jeg forsøkte så stengte du ned båndet fortere enn jeg rakk å reagere.”

“Så det er bare min skyld, er det det du sier? Bare jeg som ikke vil fortelle ting? Kanskje du skal tenke deg om en gang til før du sier noe mer.”

Han sier ingenting, og jeg vet jeg har truffet en nerve, for båndet er helt stille og denne gangen vet jeg at det ikke er jeg som har stengt det. 

“Jeg kan google, Even. I motsetning til deg. Jeg vet hva sjelemerket mitt betyr.”

Merket svir på armen, og jeg ignorerer smerten. Før Even rekker å si noe dundrer jeg videre. “Så før du beskylder meg for å ikke åpne meg kan du kanskje se godt og grundig i speilet og se om ikke noe av skylden ligger hos deg også.”

Han får ikke en sjanse til å svare, for i det samme som siste beskyldning kastes mot han snur jeg på hælen og småløper bort, ser meg ikke tilbake. Vet at avstanden mellom oss vokser og vokser. Båndet klager og prøver å nekte meg, men jeg er for sint til å lytte. 

Jeg stopper ikke før jeg når Slottsparken, lungene skriker etter oksygen og jeg synker ned på nærmeste benk. Tar opp telefonen, men klarer nesten ikke se skjermen for tårene som ikke har stoppet å renne. Skjermen er svart, og skuffelsen over at Even ikke har prøvd å ta kontakt, selv om det var jeg som løp, er nok til at tårene får ny fart nedover kinnet. Faen. Men det er for sent å angre nå. Hvis ikke båndet var ødelagt før har dynamitten jeg kastet ned i tunnelen sikkert sprengt den i fillebiter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hadde jeg tenkt å skrive en fluffy, "alle er lykkelige hele tiden"-historie? Ja. Klarte jeg det? Overhodet ikke. Sorry. Det er bare å kjefte på meg i kommentarfeltet. 
> 
> Tusen takk til Artemis, som har lest igjennom dette i to omganger. Håper jeg klarte å svare opp det du mente manglet! ❤️❤️


	10. Chapter 10

Jeg vet ikke hvor lenge jeg har sittet på benken. Lenge nok til at jeg har klart å tiltrekke meg oppmerksomheten til en flokk ender. De tripper rundt beina på meg, kvekker skuffet over at jeg ikke har med mat til dem, før de tripper ned til vannet. Typisk. Selv ikke endene vil ha noe med meg å gjøre. 

Jeg burde dra hjem. Hjem til Jonas. Problemet er at nesten alle tingene mine er hos Even. Jeg har jo bodd der siden lørdag, kun vært hjemme for å hente ting. Drar jeg hjem nå, må jeg til Even før eller senere for å hente tingene mine. Tanken er nok til at isklumpen i magen begynner roteringen sin igjen. Kantene har ikke blitt noe mindre skarpe siden vi forlot sumologsenteret. 

Hva gjør jeg nå? Jeg kan ikke bli her resten av dagen. Isklumpen har flyttet seg opp i halsen og går ikke bort, samme hvor mye jeg prøver å svelge. 

Kanskje jeg kan klare å overtale Jonas til å hente tingene hos Even? Da trenger jeg aldri mer møte han. Jeg slår fra meg tanken før den rekker å slå rot. Det er null sjanse at Jonas vil godta at jeg kaster vekk muligheten til en sjelevenn. Hadde han sett meg nå ville han kjeftet på meg herfra og hjem. Kanskje like greit om jeg ikke ringer Jonas. 

Alternativet er å dra til Even, kanskje si unnskyld og hente tingene mine. Det er den voksne tingen å gjøre. Men jeg vil ikke være voksen. Jeg vil sitte her på benken og være barnslige Isak. Barnslige Isak som synes synd på seg selv og heller vil være sammen med endene i slottsparken enn å innrømme at han har føkka til alt. 

Noe vått treffer meg i pannen. En gang til. Neste treffer låret, og lager en mørk flekk på det lyse jeansstoffet. Himmelen har gått fra blått til mørkegrått uten at jeg har fått det med meg. Det er bare snakk om sekunder før alle sluser åpner seg og alt blir vått. Selv om jeg løper kommer jeg til å være klissvåt før jeg kommer meg til t-banen, men jeg kan ikke annet enn å prøve. 

“Isak! Vent!” 

Stemmen til Even får meg til å stoppe helt opp, selv om jeg blir et lett offer for regndråpene som hamrer ned. Jeg kikker meg rundt. Han kommer løpende mot meg. Hvorfor? Han kunne jo bare ringt? Eller sendt en melding? Han trengte ikke komme hit. Tvert imot, det hadde vært bedre om han bare lot meg være. Likevel, føttene mine tar over uten at hjernen har noe den skulle sagt, og før jeg vet ordet av det løper jeg han i møte. Faens bånd, det har tatt over viljen min også. Kanskje det har bestemt seg for å ta en jævla seiersrunde før det gir seg? 

Even’s hår klistrer seg inntil hodet og jeansjakken er mørkeblå av regn. Han har aldri vært finere enn han er nå. I øynene hans leser jeg forvirring, som om han leter etter svar. Jeg vet ikke hva jeg skal si. Ordene mine er borte. Jeg har ingen gode forklaringer, bare dårlige. 

“Endelig.” Han slår armene rundt meg og holder meg fast. Som han er redd jeg skal stikke igjen. Varmen sprer seg i hele kroppen når vi er så nære. Selv om vi er søkkvåte begge to og regnet renner ned i nakken min som en elv. 

“Har du lett etter meg?” Jeg mumler det inn mot halsen hans. 

“Ja. Jeg trodde jeg hadde mistet deg. Isak, jeg er så lei for det. Unnskyld. Jeg skulle ikke holdt bipolaren min hemmelig for deg. Kan du tilgi meg?”

Jeg forstår ikke. Det var jeg som kjefta, stakk av, stengte og ødela båndet. Og så står han og sier unnskyld? 

“Du trenger ikke si unnskyld, alt er min feil.” Jeg trekker meg bort, nok til at jeg kan se han i øynene. “Unnskyld, Even. Unnskyld for at jeg stengte deg ute. Jeg forstår hvis du ikke vil ha noe med meg å gjøre.” 

Jeg gjør meg klar til å forklare, men han kommer meg i forkjøpet. “Hva snakker du om?”

“Jeg har jo ødelagt båndet. Jeg lover å ikke plage deg mer, jeg må bare få hente tingene mine.”

“Du har ikke ødelagt noe som helst. Kjenner du ikke båndet vårt? Kjenner du ikke hvor åpent det er? Hvordan tror du jeg fant deg?”

Han tar hånda mi og fører den opp til hjertet sitt, og han har rett. Båndet er åpnere enn det har vært noen gang, som en jævla motorvei, fire felt i hver retning. Minst. Og det føles som om noen har gitt meg den største dosen med happydop som eksisterer. 

“Wow.” Jeg får knapt ut et ord. 

“Der ser du! Du har ikke ødelagt noe.”

“Men sumologen sa at…”

Lenger kommer jeg ikke. Han rister på hodet for å stoppe meg. “Drit i sumologen. Han vet ikke en dritt om båndet vårt. Bare vi vet hva vi føler.”

Regnet bøtter ned. Jeg skjelver. Kulden fra regnet har krøpet langt under huden, nesten inn til beinet, men jeg klarer ikke å bry meg. Ser ikke ut som om Even gjør det heller. De kalde hendene hans klemmer rundt skuldrene mine, øynene leter over ansiktet mitt. Jeg skulle ønske jeg bare kunne vise han hva jeg føler gjennom båndet. Det ville vært lettere enn å måtte stokke ord i riktig rekkefølge. Men Even fortjener å høre dette med ord. 

“Jeg liker deg. Virkelig,” innrømmer jeg. Ordene ramler ut av meg, så raskt at man skulle tro jeg hadde trykket på fast forward. "Sorry at jeg ikke har sagt det til deg. Sorry for at jeg har latt som det motsatte.” Jeg trekker litt hjelpeløst på skuldrene.

Even biter seg i underleppen, og jeg holder pusten mens jeg venter på at han skal si noe. "Jeg liker deg også, Isak", nesten hvisker han, som om det er en skummel ting å si. Hjertet mitt gjør tre runder med salsa, og jeg fører hendene mine sakte opp, legger dem på hver sin side av ansiktet hans. 

Håpet mitt stiger når han lener seg inn mot berøringen. Øyenvippene hans kiler mot tommelen. Jeg prøver å tørke vekk regndråpene som flommer nedover ansiktet hans, håper i det minste at det er regn og ikke tårer. Følelsene går i alle retninger som om de har tatt en tur på berg- og dalbane. En diger en. Tanken på at jeg har fått Even til å grine får dem til å ta en ekstra runde i loopen. 

Hendene mine på kinnene er som et anker og jeg lener meg frem og kysser han. Leppene hans er varme og myke. Nærmere himmelen enn dette går det ikke an å komme. Han stryker håret ut av øynene mine, lugger litt når fingrene hans dras gjennom flokene. Tungen hans sveiper over underleppen min, og munnen min åpner seg umiddelbart og han svarer med å gjøre kysset dypere. 

Jeg vet ikke hvor lang tid som har gått, men til slutt må jeg ha luft. Når jeg trekker meg tilbake møter jeg et par blå øyne som er nesten overtatt av svarte pupiller. Vi stirrer på hverandre, gliser matchende til hverandre. Leppene mine er såre, men det gjør ingenting, ikke når jeg endelig er i armene til Even. Med et vidåpent bånd, som slipper alt av følelser gjennom. Alt jeg føler, alt han føler, blandet sammen til en gigantisk regnbue. 

Even er lykkelig. Jeg både ser det og føler det. Til tross for at det fortsatt pøser ned, vi er våte inn til skinnet og at vi kommer til å bli syke om vi ikke kommer oss bort fra regnet snart. Han er lykkelig og det smitter. Dette er det beste jeg noensinne har hatt det. Jeg må kysse mer, klarer ikke slutte, jager etter leppene hans, når det er hans tur å trekke luft.

Øynene hans stirrer intenst i mine smilet større enn jeg noensinne har sett det. “Til tross for at dette er et perfekt filmkyss-øyeblikket, foreslår jeg at vi drar hjem og tar en lang dusj. Så kan vi snakke og fortsette med det her etterpå. Jeg vil ikke at du skal bli syk.”

“Hvilken film var dette?”

“Alle, Isak. Alle gode romantiske filmer har en kyssescene i regn.” 

Han fletter fingrene sine i mine. Det tvinger frem nok et fårete smil fra meg. Jeg gir fingrene hans et ekstra trykk, og stjeler et siste kyss før jeg lar Even lede oss ut av parken. 

Det er deilig å slippe unna regnet og inn i en taxi. Sjåføren er ikke spesielt fornøyd med to kliss våte passasjerer, men han gir seg når Even tilbyr å betale ekstra. Jeg prøver å protestere, men blir effektivt stoppet med enda et kyss. Sjåføren smiler av oss, jeg ser det i speilet. 

Hendene våre er flettet hele turen. Med en gang vi er ute av bilen legger han armen rundt meg og trekker meg inntil seg. Det er ikke den mest behagelige klemmen, men jeg elsker det uansett. 

Vi snubler oppover trappen, Even famler med nøkkelen i evigheter,. Innenfor sparker vi av oss skoene med en gang. Vannet fra klærne våre danner sølepytter under oss. 

“Først badet, dusje, så varme klær.” 

Jeg nikker, prøver å ikke tenke om han nettopp sa at vi skal dusje sammen, er ganske sikker på at han ikke mente at vi skulle dusje etter tur. Heldigvis er jeg allerede rød i kinnene fra kulden, det skjuler forhåpentligvis rødmen, men Even har garantert kjent det gjennom båndet. 

Badet er egentlig ikke stort nok til at to voksne menn kan kle av seg samtidig. Spesielt ikke når klærne klamrer seg til kroppen med en vilje av stål. Vi prøver likevel, men spesielt vellykket er det ikke. Even sliter med den klissvåte genseren. Jeg klarer ikke la være å le der han står halvveis gjemt i klærne og genseren har satt seg grundig fast over skuldrene. Til tross for de eviglange armene klarer han ikke få tak til å dra av resten. 

“Hjelp meg, da, ikke bare stå der og le!” Stemmen er nesten furten. Jeg lirker stoffet forsiktig løs. Hendene mine brenner seg når de treffer våt hud i det både genser og t-skjorte går av med et rykk. Jeg vet ikke om det er båndet som gjør det, eller om det bare er fordi jeg fortsatt er iskald. Det har aldri vært sånn før når vi har hatt fysisk kontakt, men så har aldri båndet vært så vidåpent som det er nå. 

Even returnerer tjenesten når jeg hopper rundt på en fot og forsøker å få av meg trange jeans som aldri burde vært våte. Even går ned på kne, haler og drar for å få den av. Tanken på hvor godt han kler å sitte på knærne foran meg stappes vekk. Forhåpentligvis før den rekker å reise gjennom båndet, men jeg er litt usikker når nesa hans liksom tilfeldig kommer borti boksershortsen min. 

Klærne blir til en haug ved siden av dusjen. Jeg er så kald at jeg hakker tenner. Tror Even har det på samme måte om jeg skal dømme etter hvor mange nupper han har på brystkassen når jeg lar fingrene mine gli over den. 

Bare boksershortsene gjenstår. I et blaff av mot flytter jeg hendene mine videre nedover over magen hans. Den trekker seg sammen under berøringen min, avslører en herlig sixpack. Nølende hekter jeg fingrene i bokserstrikken, skyver den forsiktig nedover. Blikket mitt flytter seg opp til Even igjen, ber om en tillatelse jeg får av et adamseple som beveger seg opp og ned. 

Han tråkker ut av bokseren sin samtidig som han hjelper meg med min. Jeg våger mer nå. Bøyer hodet lett bakover, en bønn om flere kyss. Han tar hintet, drar meg med inn i dusjen og kysser meg. Velkommen til himmelen, Isak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for at det var lite kjeft å få etter forrige kapittel, håper jeg har rett litt opp i ting nå, selv om det fortsatt er lite prat, men litt mer action i det minste. 
> 
> Tusen takk til Artemis som fortsatt leser igjennom, fikser litt, foreslår en del og heier mye. ❤️❤️


	11. Chapter 11

Det skramler i gryter fra kjøkkenet, mens jeg prøver å vinne stirrekonkurransen jeg har gående med elefanten som har bodd i stua siden lørdag. Den står bak et hjørne og titter frem. Vi har dusjet, spist, funnet fram tørre klær og fylt luften med prat om alt annet enn merket. Egentlig vil jeg bare holde på den gode stemningen, men vi vet begge to at vi må snakke. Og kanskje Even gruer seg like mye? Kanskje det er derfor han takket nei til hjelp på kjøkkenet?

Det blir stille til slutt, og han kommer inn med to kopper. Duften av sjokolade og krem får meg til å smile. Jeg tror sist gang jeg drakk kakao med krem var hos Noora. Det var sånn det funket mellom oss, te til henne, kakao til meg. Siste gangen var etter at Eva og jeg hjalp henne med å pakke ned tingene hun skulle ha med seg til Trondheim. Eva og jeg byttet kakao ut med vodka etter at hun dro. 

“Er min like god som Nooras?” Spørsmålet overrasker litt, for minnet er bare inni hodet mitt. Vi sitter med bena flettet inn i hverandre, og det er åpenbart at tunnelen mellom oss er enda åpnere når vi har fysisk kontakt. Jeg har en ørliten mistanke om at dynamitten jeg kastet inn i den tidligere i dag også har noe med det å gjøre, jeg tror ikke jeg ville klart å stenge båndet om jeg ville. 

“Den er bedre,” sier jeg med et smil. 

“Det er fordi den er laget med ekte sjokolade, ikke sånn pulvergreie.” 

Jeg tar en slurk til, får krem på nesa, som han tørker bort med en finger. 

“Tidligere i dag, på kontoret til han gærne legen, hørte du at jeg dissa tegnekunnskapene hans? For du svarte. Inni hodet mitt, liksom.”

“Ja, selvfølgelig hørte jeg det.”

Han sier det som om det burde være helt åpenbart. Det er ikke det. Ikke for meg. “Kan du lese tankene mine hele tiden? Hvis båndet er åpent, mener jeg?”

Han rister på hodet, som om han ikke forstår hvorfor jeg spør. “Nei, det er ikke sånn det fungerer. Jeg trodde du visste det.”

“Jeg visste at man kan kommunisere gjennom båndet, men jeg visste ikke at man kan høre tanker man bare tenker, liksom. Hvis det gir mening.” Når ble han en sånn ekspert på sjelebånd? Jeg trodde det var min greie. 

“Jeg kan bare høre det du vil at jeg skal høre. De tankene du pusher mot meg.”

“Åh…” Jeg har lyst til å spørre om jeg burde visst at jeg pushet tanker mot han, men jeg tror jeg har stilt nok dumme spørsmål for en dag. For jeg ante ikke at jeg ubevisst gjorde det.

“Isak, jeg har ikke gått og sniklyttet på tankene dine. Jeg kan ikke bruke båndet til å gå inn i hodet ditt, like lite som du kan gå inn i hodet mitt.”

Det er ikke vanskelig å forstå hva han prøver å si, ikke noe behov for å lete med lupe mellom de setningene. Han vil at jeg skal fortelle hva som skjer, men hvordan i huleste skal jeg gjør det? Det er så mye lettere å ignorere, sitte her med kakaoen min og nyte freden som har senket seg i stua. Jonas sier alltid at elefanten må spises bit for bit, men det er så mange biter og jeg vet ikke hvilken jeg skal ta først. Even forstår nok at jeg strever, for han lar meg være.

Jeg rekker ikke bestemme meg for hvilken ende jeg skal begynne, blir avbrutt av Even. “Unnskyld for at jeg ikke fortalte om bipolaren. Jeg burde visst at du visste med en gang jeg så merket ditt.”

“Hvorfor gjorde du ikke det?”

“Fordi jeg var redd.” Han fortsetter ikke, og noe i meg hindrer meg i å presse. Han tar en slurk av kakaoen og setter koppen på bordet og fletter fingrene sine inn i mine. “Jeg var redd for at du ikke ville ha meg om du fikk vite alle greiene med meg. Eller enda verre, at du ble værende med meg bare på grunn av merket og ikke fordi du ville være sammen med meg.”

Ikke være sammen med han? Det er helt på huet, kunne ikke vært mer feil. “Da jeg stengte båndet... Trodde du det var på grunn av bipolaren?”

“Kanskje litt? Medisinen min ligger i skapet under vasken på badet, uavhengig av merket så er det ikke noe jeg prøver å skjule. Ikke egentlig. Men det er vanskelig å ikke krisemaksimere når man først har begynt, liksom. Hva om du bare var sammen med meg frem til du fant en måte å kvitte deg med båndet på? At det var derfor du var så ivrig at vi skulle til sumologen? Det hjelper jo ikke at du går rundt med bipolarsymbolet på armen, som om jeg trenger en ekstra påminnelse om at jeg aldri kommer til å bli sånn som andre.”

Brikkene faller på plass i hodet mitt en etter en, legger seg lydig ned og danner et helt nytt bilde. Viser en sannhet som ser annerledes ut enn den som har vært der frem til nå. 

Jeg må fikse dette, og det må jeg gjøre fort. Drit om det er halen eller snabelen jeg begynner med. “Vet du hva en av de første tingene Magnus sa til meg da jeg hadde fått båndet, før jeg visste hvem du var?”

Even biter underleppa, rister på hodet, ser ut som om han egentlig ikke vil vite det. 

“Han sa at jeg hadde et valg, at jeg ikke måtte være sammen med deg hvis du var en skikkelig dust.”

Even ler en tørr latter. “Han har et poeng. Jeg er kanskje ikke dust, men det er ikke alltid like lett å være sammen med meg.”

“Nei!” Faen, han misforstår meg, jeg er ikke noe flink til dette. “Det er ikke det jeg prøver å si. Jeg forstår at du ikke fortalte om det, jeg er ikke sur eller noe.”

Blikket han sender meg forteller meg at han ikke akkurat tror på meg. Jeg har ikke akkurat gitt han noen grunn til å tro på noe av det jeg sier. 

“Mamma og pappa har også sjelebånd. Og mora mi er også syk,” spretter ut av munnen min før jeg får tenkt meg om, og dømmer jeg etter det forvirra uttrykket til Even så er det ikke dette han forventet. “Jeg mener… Jeg prøver ikke å…. Dette er ikke et forsøk på å bortforklare bipolaren din med å si at jeg kjenner noen andre med psykisk sykdom.”

Pulsen min er altfor høy, og uten at jeg merker det har skuldrene mine nådd ørehøyde. Jeg trekker pusten dypt, en, to, tre ganger, sånn som Eva lærte meg for noen år siden. Jeg hører stemmen hennes i hodet mitt. “Pust bort stresset, la det flyte bort.” Det hjelper. I hvert fall nok til at jeg kan fortsette. 

“Hun er ikke sånn syk som deg, tror jeg da. Hun er ikke keen på behandling, så det er vanskelig å vite.” Det er tidenes understatement. Hun har ikke vært i nærheten av en lege på mange år. “Pappa påstår hun ikke var syk da de møttes, og hun har gode perioder også. Men jeg husker ikke noe annet enn at mora mi aldri har vært helt sånn som andre.” 

“Da jeg gikk i fjerde eller femte ble hun mye verre enn noen gang. Jeg turte ikke ha noen kompiser med hjem, for jeg visste aldri hvordan formen hennes var den dagen. Jonas er eneste unntak. Men selv i de beste periodene hennes er hun ikke helt her, kan si de mest random ting. Totalt paranoid også. Helt overbevist om at noen er etter henne.”

Hånda til Even holder fast i min, jeg henter støtte i de varme følelsene som strømmer gjennom båndet. Det er vanskelig å fortelle om dette, den eneste som vet hele historien er Eskild og Jonas, og det er ikke fordi jeg var så jævla keen på å fortelle det. Mer at jeg var så full at hjernen hadde mistet nødbremsen. 

“Jeg flyttet hjemmefra da jeg var 16. Hjemme var det bare kaos, pappa orket ikke mer og stakk, dreit i sjelemerket deres. Jeg forstår han litt, selv om jeg var forbanna på han for at han gav opp. For han lot meg bli igjen der. Hos henne. Det er derfor jeg bodde i kollektivet.”

“Isak, jeg visste ikke…” 

Jeg rister på hodet for å få han til å slutte å prate. Gjør han det kommer jeg ikke til å klare å fortsette, tårene ligger rett under overflaten, et snev av sympati nå vil alt ende i snørr og tårer. “Det er egentlig ikke sant at jeg flyttet. Jeg rømte. Og Eskild fant meg. Dritings utenfor en bar etter å ha drukket altfor mye av whiskyen pappa lot stå igjen da han stakk. Eskild tok meg med hjem, og lot meg bli. Bodde i kjellerboden hans frem til en av de andre flyttet ut og jeg kunne overta rommet hennes.”

Tårene vinner kampen, og Even gjør et forsøk på å tørke dem bort med tommelen sin, men det er for mange til at en finger er nok. Jeg tar resten med genserermet. 

“Når man er 16-17, er man ikke veldig keen på å innrømme at man bor i en kjellerbod fordi mamma er helt random. Og jeg ville i hvert fall ikke fortelle noen at jeg er homo.” Det er første gang jeg sier rett ut til Even at jeg er homofil, bruker ordet. Enda en ting jeg har vandret rundt grøten med. Enten har Even allerede visst det eller så bryr han seg ikke, han reagerer ikke et halvt sekund engang. 

“Det er kanskje derfor jeg er så flink til å late som, holde ting for meg selv. Det blir en vane, ikke sant? Å ikke vise noen at hele livet mitt passer bedre inn i en dårlig ungdomsroman enn noe annet.”

Jeg kikker opp på han for første gang siden jeg begynte forklaringen, synes jeg ser spor av tårer nedover kinnet hans. Jeg tørker bort stien med to fingre. “Unnskyld. Selv om jeg ikke er så flink til å slippe inn folk, burde jeg gjort det. Med deg. Om jeg hadde gjort det hadde alt det her vært annerledes.” 

Pusten min skjelver når jeg slipper den ut, og når jeg prøver å trekke inn luft igjen stopper det halvveis. Det er som om noen har strammet et bånd rundt lungene mine, stopper dem fra å åpne seg og ta inn nødvendig oksygen. Jeg kjemper og kjemper, mot sta tårer og dumme lunger. Jeg må få nok luft, må fortelle resten. 

“Isak. Det går bra.” Even tar hånda mi i si, snur den med håndflata opp. Tommelen hans stryker forsiktig. Rundt og rundt. En lang side, en kort, en lang, en kort, lager firkanter som matcher pusten min. 

“Sorry. Vet ikke hvorfor det her er så vanskelig,” klarer jeg endelig å få sagt når beltet slipper taket. “Greia er at da vi kom hit på lørdag slo det meg at dersom jeg har et valg har du et også. Og du er deg, liksom. Egen leilighet og hele livet på stell, sant? Foreldre som støtter deg og vil møte meg før de i det hele tatt vet hvem jeg er. Jeg har ikke snakka med foreldrene mine på flere måneder selv om de bor her i Oslo. Og i tillegg er jeg en tulling som drikker meg så full på byen at jeg blacker ut og ikke husker å møte sjelevennen min.”

Ordene ramler ut av munnen min uten kontroll, halvtenkte tanker jeg ikke har turt å pirke bort i, men som tvinger seg ut likevel. Tanker jeg har visst om helt siden lørdag, men latt som ikke eksistert. Det man ikke sier, finnes ikke. “Hva om du valgte meg bort?”

“Åh, Isak. Jeg ville aldri valgt deg bort.”

Jeg tror ikke på han. Er ikke i nærheten engang. “Men du kan ikke si det. Du kjenner meg ikke. Du har ikke prøvd å være kjæreste med meg.”

“Kanskje kjenner jeg deg ikke så godt som jeg har lyst til. Men jeg vet nok. Jeg vet at du alltid sier takk, kan jeg få og vær så snill når du vil ha noe på kiosken, selv når du er full. Jeg vet at du slipper folk foran deg i køen, til tross for du bare skal ha en brus. Jeg vet at du holder døren oppe for andre. Jeg vet at du kjøper =Oslo av selgeren utenfor Narvesen, selv om du kjøpte det uken før også.”

Jeg måper. Sånn skikkelig, haka er nesten nede på brystet. Jeg er ikke i stand til å si noe, så Even fortsetter. “Jeg vet at du klør deg i nakken når du er usikker på hva du skal si, og at til tross for sinnarynken din er du sjelden sint. Det er masse jeg ikke vet om deg, men også masse jeg vet. Men det viktigste er at jeg ville likt deg uten båndet. Båndet er bare bonus. Jeg har vært forelska i deg i...” han løfter opp telefonen og ser på skjermen før han legger den fra seg igjen, “seks måneder, en uke, tre dager og atten timer og jeg kommer ikke til å slutte med det første.”

Jeg kan nesten ikke tro det jeg hører. Hvordan kan jeg ikke ha lagt merke til Even når han har visst i et halvt år om meg. 

“Du kan ikke si alt det der og ikke forvente at jeg kysser deg nå.” Jeg får det travelt med å flytte meg over til hans side av sofaen. Hendene mine legger seg varsomt på hver sin side av ansiktet hans, tomlene mine kjærtegner huden som har strukket seg fordi munnen hans er et eneste stort smil. Langsomt legger jeg leppene mine mot hans, legger alle følelsene mine inn i det. Det er ikke vårt første kyss, men dette kysset betyr mer enn de før. 

Han tar hånda mi, drar meg forsiktig opp av sofaen og mot soverommet. Døra lukkes bak oss, og akkurat her og nå eksisterer bare oss i hele verden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi nærmer oss slutten, bare noen få tråder igjen å nøste opp i. Isak har fortalt hva som har plaget han hele veien, Even har gjort det tydelig at det ikke betyr en dritt. Bedre blir det ikke, eller? 
> 
> Tusen takk til Artemis for betalesing, denne gangen på litt kort varsel. Neste kapittel kan ta litt tid før det er klart, for det er ikke i nærheten av å være ferdig til betalesing og livet har snudd litt opp ned på det jeg hadde planlagt skulle være tilgjengelig skrivetid den nærmeste tiden. Men, det kommer!


	12. Chapter 12

Jeg er varm. Veldig varm. Det tar litt tid før jeg er våken nok til å ta inn hvorfor, hodet insisterer på å holde meg i sovebobla litt til. Selv etter en uke i samme seng som Even har ikke kroppen min vennet seg til at søvn er garantert så lenge jeg får bruke Evens skulder til pute. Min dyne for lengst erstattet med hans. Jeg tror vi må kjøpe oss en sånn dobbeldyne. 

Aner ikke hva klokka er, men den er mye mer enn den vanligvis er når jeg våkner på fredager. En bra ting med den pålagte sjelebåndkarantenen er at jeg kan sove til jeg våkner av meg selv og slipper å la meg styre av en forhatt alarm. Opp og hopp til første forelesning er ikke min stil. 

Even er våken, jeg kjenner det gjennom båndet. Stakkaren har ikke sjans til å flytte seg. Jeg ligger som om jeg er livredd for at han skal stikke av mens jeg sover. 

Armen jeg holder som gissel med hodet mitt beveger seg, og jeg løfter litt på meg for å gi han rømningsrom. Men i stedet for å stikke leker han med håret mitt og dytter meg på plass igjen. Fingrene mine som leker over magehuden hans avslører at vi trenger en dusj. Papirrestene som ligger strødd på gulvet har ikke klart å få med alle spor etter en natt der søvn ikke var øverst på prioriteringslista. Aner ikke hva klokka var da vi endelig sovnet, men det må ha vært sent. Det var så mye vi ville prate om, så mye vi ville gjøre. 

“Hvor lenge har du vært våken?” Stemmen min er like rusten som den var morgenen etter jägerfylla. 

“En liten stund. Ikke så veldig lenge.” Han fortsetter jakten på floker i håret mitt, lugger meg lett. “Sulten?”

“Snart. Må bare våkne litt.”

Alt er annerledes i dag. Temperaturen i rommet, lukten av Even, følelsen av han under fingrene mine. Det er som etter et skikkelig regnvær på slutten av en varm og støvete sommerdag. Friskere. Nytt. 

Jeg flytter meg så nærme at nesa er millimetre fra halsen hans. Det lukter enda sterkere Even her. “Hva tenker du på?” 

“Båndet føles annerledes i dag.” 

Han har rett. Det er mer levende, boblende. Et lite øyeblikk blir nærheten mellom oss gjennom båndet blir sterkere og svakere, før det blir sterkere igjen. Som om noen leker seg med volumet. Jeg visste ikke at vi kunne det. “Er det du som gjør det?”

“Gjør hva?” 

“Det føles som om du stiller på styrken. Er det du?”

Hånda i håret mitt stopper opp et lite øyeblikk, pusten hans også. “Jeg tror det. Skulle sjekke om det var mulig.” Han gjør det igjen, båndet blir nesten stille før det blir mye høyere enn på lenge. 

“Hvordan gjør du det?”

“Jeg bare tenker at jeg skal gjøre det. Vanskelig å forklare. Prøv selv.”

Jeg lukker øynene og konsentrerer meg om å lukke en liksomdør, før jeg åpner den igjen. “Funket det?”

“Ja.”

“Wow. Så rart. Hvorfor gikk ikke det før?”

“Kanskje det er fordi vi har gjort som sumologen sa?” Stemmen hans er tykk av latter, som blir forsterket gjennom båndet. 

Jeg heiser meg opp, støtter hodet i hånda sånn at jeg kan se rett på han. “Snakke sammen?” 

Han svarer med å kikke bort på nattbordet der en halvtom flaske glid står sammen med en nesten tom kleenexboks. “Nei. Det andre rådet, det beste.” 

Punkt seks på listen som fortsatt ligger sammenbrettet i jakken min. Eller sagt med sumologens sine ord, rulle en runde i senga. “Even, nei. Please.”

Han legger hånda demonstrativt over haka, som om han må tenke hardt på hva han skal si. “Hva var det han kalte det? Vi burde…”

Jeg prøver å legge hånda mi over munnen hans i et tapt forsøk på å stoppe han. “Nei, nei, nei, du får ikke lov til å si det.”

Før jeg vet ordet av det har han rullet meg over på ryggen, lagt seg over meg og kyssa meg hardt. “Vi har rulla en runde i senga.” Han kysser meg en gang til, mykere denne gangen. “Flere runder, faktisk. Med mindre jeg tar feil, fire runder på meg, tre på deg.” 

En skjevfordeling det ikke hadde vært meg imot om ble rett opp i. 

“Du vet det her er en jævla hashtag, ikke sant?”

“Hva da?”

“Når du møter mannen i ditt liv og så viser det seg at han er en diger nørd.” Jeg innser tre sekunder for sent hva jeg har sagt. 

“Er jeg mannen i ditt liv?” Han lyser opp som den berømte sola. 

Jeg himler avvæpnende med øynene. “Vi er sjelevenner, Even. Det er to sider av samme sak.”

“Var det ikke du som sa vi hadde et valg?”

“Jo, men…”

“Bare innrøm det, Valtersen. Si at jeg er mannen i ditt liv.”

Jeg gjemmer hodet i hendene, i et tappert forsøk på å skjule varmen i kinnene, men det går dårlig når Even begynner å kile meg. 

“Si det. Kom igjen, jeg vil høre det en gang til.”

“Du er mannen i mitt liv.” Det er knapt hørbart der det mumles inn i et nytt kyss. 

“Og nå tror jeg at det er på tide å jevne ut det antallet runder,” sier han, poengterer hvert ord med kyss som treffer lenger og lenger ned på magen. 

Frokost har gått over til brunsj eller lunsj før vi endelig er ute av dusjen og jeg sitter med en kaffekopp mens Even lager pannekaker til oss. Sånne tykke, amerikanske som man bare ser på tv. Stabelen ved siden av stekepanna er høy og minner meg om det skjeve tårnet i Pisa. 

“Pannekaker på en fredag? Digg.”

“Ja, visst det,” sier han, og høres nesten overrasket ut. “Det er fredag i dag. Jeg går helt surr i dagene når jeg ikke må på jobb eller skole.” Tallerkenen fylles opp med to til, blir tårnet høyere nå velter det. 

“Apropos skole så må jeg jobbe med en oppgave senere i dag. Det er en gruppeoppgave og vi har innlevering neste uke. Hvis jeg ikke skriver min del må jeg gjøre hele oppgaven alene senere, og det gidder jeg ikke.” Jeg har ikke lyst til å forlate bobla nå, men jeg har ikke noe valg. Tålmodighetsstrikken til gruppa mi er strukket langt nok. De er et ørlite hakk unna mytteri. De har allerede gjort hele jobben med å dele opp i hver vår del og sagt at de kan ta på seg ansvaret for å sy det sammen til sist. Det eneste jeg trenger å gjøre er å lese og oppsummere de artiklene vi fant fram sammen sist uke. 

“Det går bra. Jeg har ting jeg skulle gjort, jeg også.” 

Det hjelper litt å høre det, for jeg vil jo ikke være borte fra Even nå, men jeg klarer ikke se en annen måte å få konsentrert meg på. Jeg trenger ikke så mye tid, bare noen få timer. Et sted som ikke er her i leiligheten, hvor den eneste plassen å jobbe er den bittelille spiseplassen her på kjøkkenet. “Jeg lurer på om jeg skulle dratt hjem og jobbe der.”

“Er du redd du ikke klarer å holde hendene for deg selv hvis vi er her?” Han snur seg mot meg, løfter øyenbrynene i et forsøk på å virke flørtende. Det funker litt for godt spør du sommerfuglene i magen min. 

“Noe sånt, det er ikke så jævla lett å konsentrere seg når du er her,” svarer jeg, for det er sannheten. 

“Men tror du det funker da? Å være så lenge borte fra hverandre?”

Å, faen. Even har rett. Båndet er fortsatt for nytt til det. Vi har oppført oss som siamesiske tvillinger i en uke nå, tre timer hver for oss er altfor mye første gang vi skal prøve med avstand. “Tenkte ikke på det. Men jeg _må_ få gjort den oppgaven i dag. Og jeg får ikke gjort det her.”

“Kanskje vi skulle stukket på biblioteket? Så kan du gjøre oppgaven din og jeg får gjort mine ting?”

“Men, tror du det er trygt? Listen vi fikk på tirsdag sa at vi skulle være forsiktige med å være sammen med andre.” 

“Liste?” Even legger de to siste pannekakene på fatet og flytter det bort på bordet, før han setter seg ned ved det bittelitte frokostbordet. Det er feil å kalle det et bord, mer en plate som henger på veggen og slås opp når det er behov for det. 

Faen. Even vet jo ikke at vi har fått en liste, den ble aldri funnet frem fra lomma i jakken. Det er bare jeg som vet at vi har fått råd om hva vi bør og ikke bør gjøre. 

“Sorry. Jeg tror den fortsatt ligger i jakkelomma mi…” Jakka henger fortsatt til tørk på badet, og jeg kommer tilbake til kjøkkenet med et ark som er bølgete av tørket vann. Jeg håper det er fortsatt leselig. Studerer ansiktet til Even bak kaffekoppen min når han bretter det ut, øynene beveger seg frem og tilbake over teksten. 

Han reiser seg og legger det på kjøkkenbenken, henter appelsinjuice fra kjøleskapet og heller i glassene våre. “Det står ikke noe mer der enn på nettet.”

“På nettet?”

“Ja?” Han ser på meg som om jeg skulle være helt idiot. “Hjemmesiden til instituttet? Den du sendte meg link til?”

“Åh, sant det.” Jeg tør ikke si at jeg er positivt overrasket over at han faktisk har lest den. Han har vært så lunken til hele sumologi-opplegget. 

“Men jeg tror det skal gå greit å være på biblioteket. Vi kan prøve å finne en plass litt unna andre?”

“Ok. Vi kan prøve.” Jeg drukner den første pannekaken min i lønnesirup. “Men frokost først.”

Even rister på hodet når han ser mengden som flyter utover fatet, men har ikke et ord han skal ha sagt når han gjør nøyaktig det samme selv et halvt minutt senere. Da har jeg allerede munnen full av den beste frokosten jeg har smakt på en stund. 

Jakkeermet til Even trekker seg opp over underarmen i det han strekker seg etter den siste pannekaken. Øynene mine dras mot merket som er ekstra synlig mot den hvite huden. Det er større enn mitt. Jeg vet hvordan det ser ut. En tallrekke, 10101, gjentatt to ganger, den ene under den andre. 

Det har ikke vært noe tema ennå, selv om han garantert har spørsmål. Jeg har visst fra jeg så det første gang hva det betyr, og egentlig ventet på at Even skulle spørre. Men han har ikke gjort det. Det er det siste halvalvorlige temaet vi har igjen å prate om. Hvis man kan kalle det det, da. Det er ikke så alvorlig som merket jeg har på mitt håndledd, og det har jeg ikke noe problem med. 

Han ser på merket sitt og tilbake til meg. Stryker over merket med tommelen. “Du har enda ikke sagt hva merket betyr.” 

“Det er lang historie, har med det jeg fortalte om i går. Om mamma og alt sånn.” 

“Isak, jeg tror vi trenger de lange historiene.”

Jeg visste han kom til å svare det. Og han har rett. “Jeg vet det. Men vi skal ha sjans til å rekke biblioteket i dag har vi ikke tid til det. Og jeg må virkelig få gjort ferdig den oppgaven i dag.” Faen, jeg håper ikke Even tror at dette er enda en ting jeg ikke har tenkt å åpne opp om, for det er ikke det. Jeg vil fortelle. Det er bare at jeg vil stå på eksamen enda mer. 

Han tar hånda mi over bordet, holder den fast i begge sine. “Det går bra, ok? Du kan fortelle senere, det er ikke noe stress.” Stolen hans skraper mot gulvet når han reiser seg opp og begynner å rydde opp etter frokosten. “Pakker du sakene dine, og så lager jeg kaffe og litt mat til oss?” Han gjør det så enkelt, som det å forstå meg er den enkleste saken i verden. 

Jeg har aldri følt det sånn noensinne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for at det har tatt litt tid, dette kapittelet har ikke gjort det lett for meg. Til slutt måtte jeg innse at jeg ikke vil til å få alt jeg ville inn i ett kapittel. Nå er det splittet opp i to deler og jeg fikk mer plass til å skrive ut. Det betyr også at samtalen om det berømte merket til Even måtte vente enda litt til. Sorry for det, men nå vet dere i det minste hvordan det ser ut (takk til Artemis for idemyldring på det, det kunne på et tidspunkt like gjerne blitt en sinna-smurf 😂). 
> 
> Artemis ❤️ hev seg rundt og leste beta i full fart i går, og etterlot seg en haug kommentarer, forslag og rettelser. Det er hennes fortjeneste at dette ikke er et komplett kaos av alt jeg vil ha med men som strengt tatt ikke fikk plass.


	13. Chapter 13

Lesesalen på Deichman er befriende tom for mennesker så sent en fredag, og vi sitter med plasser med utsikt over Operaen. Nærme nok til at båndet ikke klager, men langt nok unna til at det jeg klarer å konsentrere meg. Nå og da slipper en tanke gjennom båndet, om ting jeg ikke forstår noe av, og kikker jeg opp ser jeg Even sitte dypt konsentrert. Han stopper opp når han merker at jeg ser på han og smiler tilbake. 

Tre timer senere er jeg nesten ferdig, skal bare lese over en siste gang. Jeg tror Even har gitt opp å jobbe for en stund siden, i hvert fall om jeg skal dømme etter referatene fra nettavisene som strømmer gjennom båndet. 

“Jeg gir opp. Klarer ikke konse mer. Tenker bare på de tingene du gjorde i dusjen.”

Stemmen hans er høy og tydelig. Jeg kikker meg rundt for å se om noen andre har fått det med seg, men ingen reagerer. Føkk, han sa det selvsagt gjennom båndet. Det kommer til å ta tid å venne seg til at vi kan det. Tankene om hva som skjedde i dusjen og det faktum at jeg mer enn gjerne gjør det igjen gjør det nesten umulig å konse om å bli ferdig. Jeg som var så nærme! 

“Klarer du å være stille litt til? Ti minutter, maks,” sender jeg tilbake, sammen med det jeg håper er et passe strengt blikk. Det skjeve smilet jeg får tilbake sier at han har hørt meg, men ikke er det minste lei fordi han forstyrret. Jeg skynder meg gjennom dokumentet en siste gang. Føkk it, det får være godt nok. Jeg trykker lagre og sender til resten av gruppen. 

Høstmørket har lagt seg når vi går ut dørene. Even tar hånda mi med en gang vi er ute av døra, og sammen går vi motsatt vei av alle festløvene som er opptatt av helt andre ting enn sjelemerker. Det er rart å tenke på at det bare et to uker siden jeg var en av disse menneskene, på vei ut på byen uten tanker om at jeg få timer senere skulle møte sjelevennen min. Jeg husker fortsatt ikke noe av det første møtet, bortsett fra små glimt og det Even har fortalt. 

Jeg skal akkurat til å spørre Even om hvordan han syntes det gikk på biblioteket, men jeg rekker ikke åpne munnen for han snakker først. “Du? Husker du det han kompisen din sa? Ikke Jonas, men han andre.”

“Hvem? Magnus?” 

“Ja. Det med at man har et valg. Visste du at det er flere måter å se sjelemerket på? Som ikke stemmer helt med det Magnus sa. Eller, mer utfyller det han sa, hvis det gir mening?”

“Åh? Hvordan da?” Jeg antar han snakker om det Magnus sa at man har et valg, men er spent på hva som er forskjellig. 

“Mens jeg ventet på at du skulle bli ferdig i sted havnet jeg på et sånt crazy amerikansk sjelemerkeforum. Der var det en link til en studie som mener å kunne bevise at det er ikke sjelemerket i seg selv som bestemmer at vi skal være sammen. Det er kun et hjelpemiddel, liksom, for at par som er ment å passe sammen lettere skal finne hverandre.”

Jeg _visste_ han ikke jobbet hele tiden. “Jeg trodde du skulle jobbe med en oppgave, ikke loke rundt på sjelemerkeforum.”

“Jeg gjorde det. Til å begynne med. Det er ikke min feil at du brukte så lang tid. Noe måtte jeg fylle tiden med. Det var faktisk veldig spennende. Du burde lese den, jeg kan sende deg link. ”

Det er ikke første gang i dag at han viser at han bryr seg. Jeg liker det, veldig. “Så merket er bare en slags veileder for folk som ikke klarer å finne hverandre uten?” 

“Sånn kan man også se på det, men ja. Det er der for å garantere at vi får med oss at vi hører sammen. Det kan jo ta litt tid, har jeg hørt.” Han dulter meg, skulder mot skulder, hardt nok til at jeg snubler et par steg før jeg henter meg inn igjen. Forsøket mitt på å dulte tilbake funker ikke, han er forberedt, som om han forutså hva jeg kom til å gjøre. 

“Når vi snakker om det. Visste du det første gangen du så meg? At vi var sjelevenner?”

“Nei. Men jeg håpte.”

“Jeg visste ikke at du var så interessert i sjelemerketeori. Trodde du ville finne ut av ting selv?” Jeg tviler på at jeg klarer å maskere overraskelsen min. 

“Men du er interessert. Og jeg ville finne ut hva som var greia, liksom.” Når jeg trodde Even ikke kunne bli bedre så gjør han sånt her. Hadde det ikke vært for at vi er midt i sentrum så hadde jeg kysset han her og nå. I stedet velger jeg å sende bilder av hva jeg kunne tenkt meg å gjøre gjennom båndet. Jeg vet han får det med seg fordi adamseplet hans går opp og ned som en jojo noen ganger. 

Han kremter. “Uansett. Noen av de folkene på det forumet var helt gærne. Altså, han der sumologen vi var hos virker jo ekstremnormal sammenlignet med dem.”

Det han sier minner meg på noe som har kvernet i hodet mitt i hele dag. “Jeg har tenkt på en ting. Vi har time der neste uke, men må vi?”

“Ikke for min del, men hvorfor ikke?”

“Vet ikke. Fikk så rare vibber, og nå har vi gjort som han vil. Vi har til og med bevist at vi kan være rundt mennesker.”

“Vi trenger ikke bestemme det nå. La oss ta en dag av gangen. Hvis båndet fortsatt virker bra på mandag, ringer jeg og hører om det er nødvendig.”

Hvis noen hadde fortalt meg på mandag at det skulle være jeg som ville slutte og Even som skulle forsvare å dra tilbake, hadde jeg ikke trodd dem. Det er nesten så jeg ikke tror det nå heller. Men han har rett, vi trenger ikke bestemme nå. “Ok.”

“Du skylder meg fortsatt å fortelle om merket mitt.”

“Når vi kommer hjem?” Jeg sier det som et spørsmål, men det er ikke det. Mer et håp, ønske om å slippe å ta det på gata. 

“Ok. Sushi?” Han peker på sushisjappa ti meter foran oss. Og som bestilt roper magen min at den er sulten, sushi er perfekt. 

Maten inntas mens vi sitter så tett som det er mulig å sitte i en sofa når man skal spise. Det er ikke før tomme sushifat er kastet i søpla at merket kommer opp igjen. 

“Jeg prøvde å google -” Even stopper opp når han ser de hevede øyenbrynene mine. “Jeg kan google, Isak.” 

“Og hva sa google da?”

“Mye rart. Visste du at det er en sang som heter det?”

Ikke denne retningen jeg trodde samtalen skulle gå. “Nei?”

“Ligger på youtube.” Han tar frem telefonen, kanskje for å finne den frem, men ombestemmer seg. En avsporing mindre. 

“Det har ikke noe med sangen å gjøre, det er jeg ganske sikker på.” Gjennom båndet hører jeg han tenke “no shit”, og jeg ser han vet at jeg hørte det. “Hva annet fant du ut?”

“Det er 21 skrevet med binære tall. Bursdagen din er 21, så kanskje det har noe med det å gjøre?”

Jeg kan ikke nekte for det, jeg lar meg imponere over google-kunnskapene hans. “På en måte.” 

“Hvordan?” 

Jeg trekker pusten dypt. Prøver å finne riktig tråd å dra i først. Finner den. “Mamma er veldig kristen. Sånn kristen som har en bibel full av bokmerker og understrekninger av tekst. Som går i kirka, ber flere ganger om dagen. Jeg gikk på søndagsskole hver uke da jeg var liten, mens hun var i kirka.”

“Søndagsskole? Finnes det enda?”

“I vår menighet gjorde det det, de kalte det barnekirken. Det var bedre enn å måtte sitte musestille i kirka sammen med mamma. Historiene var morsomme, men for meg var det bare det, historier.”

“Sorry, men hodet mitt er fortsatt stuck på lille Isak på søndagsskolen. Fikk du gullstjerner for hver gang du gikk?”

Han skulle bare visst. Ingenting som litt gullstjerner for å motivere til å bli med. Jeg hadde flere hefter fulle av dem. “Ja. Men vil du høre hva jeg har å si, eller?”

Armene hans kommer opp, håndflatene mot meg, ber om unnskyldning. “Ja. Unnskyld. Fortsett.” 

“Jo sykere mamma ble jo mer opptatt ble hun av bibelen, som en besettelse eller noe. Rett før jeg flytta hjemmefra kunne du ikke se kjøleskapsdøra fordi den var tapetsert av lapper med bibelvers om synd og skam. Hver gang jeg skulle hente meg noe mat ble jeg minnet på at jeg ikke er den guden hennes vil at jeg skal være. Å være homofil passer ikke inn. Jeg passet ikke inn. Jeg gikk rundt og var overbevist om at om hun måtte velge ville hun velge gud og ikke meg.”

“Er det en av grunnene til at du flytta ut?”

“Ja. Jeg orket ikke mer, ikke av henne og ikke av religionen.”

Uten at jeg merker det har jeg krøpet helt inntil, hodet mitt på skulderen hans, beina mine over låret hans. Som en sideveis koalabjørn. Nå og da kysser han meg lett på håret eller kiler armen min med fingrene. 

“Jeg er glad du kom deg bort. Ingen fortjener å ha det sånn.” Armene hans rundt livet mitt skaper trygghet jeg ikke visste jeg trengte så sterkt. 

“Jeg kom ut til henne året etter at jeg flytta. Turte ikke gjøre det face to face, så jeg sendte en melding. Skrev noe om at jeg forelsket meg i gutter og ikke jenter. Og at selv om det står i bibelen at det er en synd trengte hun ikke være redd fordi det også står at Gud har skapt alle i sitt bilde. Tror jeg slang på et unnskyld også.”

Even setter seg litt opp, og det tvinger meg bort fra den trygge havnen. Det gjør ingenting, for det gir meg rom for å se på han igjen, han er så fin. 

“Du skal ikke be om unnskyldning for at du er den du er.” Ansiktet hans sier alt om hva han synes om det, at jeg ba om unnskyldning for legningen min. Det føles nesten litt overdrevet selv om han har rett, det er det jeg gjorde. Ba mamma om unnskyldning for at jeg er sånn jeg er. 

“Det tok fire dager før jeg fikk svar, og jeg hadde nesten gitt opp. Trodde jeg hadde mistet mamma for alltid. Men dette er svaret jeg fikk.” Jeg henter opp telefonen og finner frem meldingen, viser til Even. Den er screenshottet og ligger som favoritter. 

“Til Isak min sønn. Fra første sekund jeg så deg 21.juni 1999 klokken 2121 har jeg elsket deg og det kommer jeg alltid til å gjøre til evig tid.” Hver gang jeg ser på den kjenner jeg den samme lettelsen som skylte over meg den gangen. Mamma valgte meg ikke bort. “Ting mellom mamma og meg er ikke bra, men det er ikke fordi hun er religiøs eller ikke aksepterer meg. Det er fordi hun fortsatt nekter behandling for sykdommen sin.”

“Kødder du? Du er født klokken 21.21 den 21. Hvordan er det mulig?” Han stryker seg over merket, og det skaper vibrasjoner i mitt. 

“Det er sånn logikk du digger, er det ikke?” Jeg dytter han lett i ribbeina. På kødd. Eller, kiler han er vel nærmere sannheten. 

Han ler, legger hånda si over hånda mi og holder den fast sånn at jeg ikke kommer til og får kilt mer. “Ja, herregud. Jeg tror jeg fikk en boner nå.”

Tuller han? Et kjapt blikk sørover bekrefter mistanken, det var ikke kødd. Hvordan kan han gå fra seriøs samtale om merke og bibeltro til boner i løpet av tre sekunder? Det tror jeg må være ny rekord. “Du er enkel å glede, ass.”

“Du vet. Små barn, små gleder. Store barn, andre gleder.” Blikket hans flytter seg nedover og når det kommer opp igjen møter det mitt med så mye latter i seg at ikke klarer la være, må kysse. Lettet over at alle hemmeligheter er ute av skapet, at vi kom oss igjennom det. At han fortsatt vil ha meg. 

Kyssene går fort fra søkende til sultne, og fører oss inn på soverommet en god stund før normal leggetid. Men vi skal jo ikke sove.

Lenge etterpå ligger vi uten en tråd side om side i senga. Runde seks? Syv? Har mistet tellinga for lengst. Ingen skal si at vi ikke har lyttet til sumologens råd. 

Jeg snur meg over på siden, åler meg inntil han som en katt og kysser den nakne huden hans. “Hva tenker du på?” 

Even løfter opp hånda, stryker seg tankefullt over merket. “Det er en ting jeg ikke forstår. Hvorfor er det så viktig del av deg at det er akkurat 2121 som er merket mitt?”

Sant det. Fortellingen ble avbrutt før jeg egentlig var ferdig. “I Bibelen så står historien om at Isak blir født i kapittel 21 av første mosebok. Jeg tror det er derfor jeg fikk det navnet. Mamma er jo ganske kristen.”

“Så merket mitt er navnet ditt på en måte?”

“Mhm. Det er det jeg tror i hvert fall.”

Even slipper ut en kort latter. “Snakk om å brennemerke kjæresten din, ass. Selv om jeg hadde villet så kunne jeg ikke byttet deg ut. Ikke at jeg har noen planer om det, altså.”

Selv om jeg vet det, egentlig, så gjør det noe med meg å høre det. Magen kiler, som om noen slapp ut en sommerfuglsverm i hele kroppen min. Jeg løfter meg halvveis opp på armen, må kysse mer enn bare naken hud. “Jeg vil ikke bytte ut deg heller,” vi kysser munn mot munn. Late kyss, kyss som ikke leder noe annet sted enn til flere kyss. Jeg tror rett og slett ingen av oss er i stand til flere runder. 

Det er så vidt jeg har krefter til å gå på badet før jeg lander i senga igjen med et brak. Noe sier meg at jeg kommer til å sove bedre enn noen gang før. 

Even legger seg ned bak meg, trekker meg mot seg, en velkjent sovestilling for oss. “I dag har vært en fin dag.” Pusten hans kiler meg i nakken når han sier det. 

“Ja.” Jeg forsøker å åle meg enda nærmere, men det er grenser for hvor tett to personer kan ligge. “Kan vi ikke bare ha sånne dager for alltid?”

Det siste jeg hører før jeg sovner er tre små ord. 

“Vi kan det.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da var denne historien ferdig, gutta er fornøyde, merket er fornøyd og jeg er fornøyd. Det kan være det kommer en epilog etterhvert, men hvis ikke får dere se for dere at gutta rir inn i solnedgangen sammen. 
> 
> Tusen takk til alle dere som har fulgt historien gjennom sommeren. Tusen takk for kudos, for kommentar og for engasjement. Det hadde ikke vært det samme uten dere. ❤️
> 
> Tusen takk til Bewa og Allieverwas for idemyldring om konsept og titler. ❤️
> 
> Og uendelig stor takk til Artemis, som har heiet hele veien, ryddet opp i kronglete språk, fått historien inn på sporet igjen og kommet med ideer til hvordan jeg skal løse ting når jeg har kjørt meg fast. Det hadde ikke vært det samme uten deg. ❤️


End file.
